The Magical Underground - Revised Edition
by acekemp
Summary: After being adopted by Richard Armitage, a powerful man in business and organised crime, Sophia Armitage (formerly Violet Potter), must navigate the world of Hogwarts and magic, whilst facing threats both magical and muggle.
1. Chapter 1

The Underground

Chapter 1 - The Debt

Vernon Dursley thought he was a nice man. He had a nice family, and he had a nice house. His nice life had been almost spoilt a few years ago by the arrival of Petunia's niece. But since the girl had a use around the house they had decided to keep her instead of dropping her off at the closest orphanage. She was a freak, and he wasn't just talking about her freakish abilities either. She looked at him with such a strange look that it was like she didn't have any emotions. He expected her to look at him with cold detachment that Vernon had never seen in a child. A beep on his intercom made him withdraw from his thoughts as he answered. "There's a John Thomas to see you Mr Dursley. He says he has business with you." Vernon paused before answering. None of the accounts he was dealing with had that name as a contact. But he figured that maybe one of the companies had a switch around in its accounts which was entirely in their remit.

"Ok, send him in." He replied to the receptionist. He closed the file he was working on, and placed it to the side just as the door opened. A well-dressed gentleman in a navy suit entered, and didn't ask permission before he sat down on the other side of Vernon's desk.

"Are you Mr Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey?" The man asked. Vernon felt his good mood simply dissolve away. This didn't seem like something that he would enjoy.

"Yes that's me. What do you want?" The man cocked his head at him.

"My name is John Thomas and I represent my employer in a matter which concerns you greatly." John Thomas then leant forward over the desk. "You engaged our services with the proviso that you would pay when we deemed you able to pay. That time has now come." As Mr Thomas finished his sentence, he sat back down. Vernon was sweating, this was not at all good news.

"It can't be that bad I suppose. How much is it?" He replied, putting up a facade of bravado in front of someone he now knew to be very dangerous.

"You now owe in excess of five hundred grand Mr Dursley." Vernon's eyes boggled at the number.

"That's outrageous!" He almost shouted. "It didn't cost a tenth of that when I employed your services."

"Times change Mr Dursley. Unfortunately for you, it means we are charging what we would now, rather than what we did then." John looked at Vernon with great calm, as Vernon's face started turning red.

"Get out! Out now!" Vernon shouted, pointing a finger at the door of his office. John got up, and straightened his suit. As he neared the door, he cleared his throat and turned his head to Vernon

"Mr Dursley, I suggest you don't go anywhere near a police station. You'll find it can have complications for your health." He turned his head back an left, leaving Vernon Dursley's pale face alone in the office. Vernon stood up, and grabbed his jacket. He had just become rather unwell, officially. In truth, he was very unnerved and just wanted to go home. And he didn't want to see that freakish girl either.

* * *

An hour or so later, a sleek car pulled up outside of Armitage International Headquarters in London. Stepping out of the car was the man whom had earlier spoken to Vernon Dursley. Smoothing his suit, he walked straight into the skyscraper that represented the achievements of the company. He found his way to the reception desk, moving through the people going in and out of the building, conducting business or other things. "Hi Kate, is Richard in?" He asked, smiling at the receptionist and leaning against the desk. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Yes Thomas, he's upstairs. I take it that your meeting didn't go as planned?" She handed over a plastic card, which Thomas took.

"How do you know that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're back an hour earlier than expected." She pulled a small smirk before beckoning her head over to the lifts to her left. "Head on up, he's expecting you." Thomas gave a nod of acknowledgment, but it wasn't seen by Kate as she answered the phone almost immediately after it started ringing. He entered the lifts, which were made by the company, and inserted his keycard into a slot on the panel. As he removed it, the doors closed before anyone else could get in, and it headed up to the top. He stood, waiting patiently as the muzak played in the background. Finally, the lift stopped moving, and the doors opened to reveal a wide oval shaped room. The sun was shining through the panoramic windows which reached from the floor to the ceiling. A chandelier hung in the centre of the room. Equidistant from the window and the right side wall of the room was a large, ornate desk. Behind it was a man of around thirty, with short brown hair. He looked up at Thomas as he walked into the middle of the room.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well then." Richard said, standing and walking out from behind the desk.

"He's not going to pay-up sir. It's rather unfortunate." Richard walked over to the large window of his office.

"What do we have on this guy?" Richard asked, looking over the London skyline.

"Wife and a son. Looks after his niece, though we don't believe she is treated well. Live in Little Whinging, Surrey at 4 Privet Drive. Has a heart condition and makes forty-two thousand a year."

"Do we have a phone number?" Richard inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Have Kate call up and announce we are coming to dinner." Thomas nodded to Peter, knowing he could see his reflection, and headed back to the lift. "Oh, and Thomas." Thomas turned back to see Richard looking at him.

"Yes sir?"

"Come prepared." Thomas moved to the lift, activated it, and turned around as he stepped in.

"Understood sir." As he finished saying it, the doors closed, leaving Richard alone in the office.

* * *

When Vernon Dursley returned home, he expected to see lunch ready on the table. Instead, as he walked through the front door, he found Petunia fussing about in the kitchen and Dudley watching TV. "Petunia, what is going on?" Vernon asked as he watched Petunia look inside the oven. He couldn't see any sign of the freakish girl anywhere.

"Someone phoned up earlier today. They said they couldn't make it to your office, but said that they wanted to make a big deal. I invited them to dinner." Petunia had a nervous look on her face.

"That was good thinking. Well done." He looked through the small grate which showed the inside of the cupboard under the stairs. He saw the girl inside, laying down with her eyes closed. "Get her into something, I'd rather take my chances with her in the open than her making a noise in that cupboard." He shut the grate tightly shut, and banged his way upstairs.

* * *

Later that evening, all three members of the Dursley family were sitting in the lounge of their house. Their niece, Violet Potter, was currently in the kitchen, making sure the dinner that Petunia was planning was going to go well. Or, that was what she was meant to do. Instead she was going to try and mess up this whole contract situation. She held no love for this family. She hated them, and she wouldn't mind if something bad happened to them. But all she could do was try and make their lives miserable. She stared coldly at the family in the lounge as the doorbell went off. "Girl, go get that." Vernon bellowed through to her. She scowled and headed to the door. It wasn't time for her to act up yet. She opened the door to find two very well dressed men standing patiently. She eyed them over quickly, and saw what she thought was a handle to a weapon. The second man moved his suit jacket to hide it. She smirked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, come inside." She moved aside, inviting them in, which they accepted, stepping inside the small hallway.

"Thank you very much young lady." The first man said sincerely.

"My uncle is in the lounge." She motioned for them to follow, but she couldn't help a sneer at the word uncle as she spoke. She had no doubt the men had picked up on this. As they walked through to the lounge, she walked back to the kitchen and started to dish up the main course.

"You!" She heard her uncle bellow. It seemed she didn't need to do anything.

* * *

Richard Armitage looked the man he took to be Vernon Dursley with amusement. He was currently standing, his face turning red at the sight of Thomas. "I take it you remember my associate from this morning."

"Get out! I want you out of my house!" Vernon roared, shaking a fist. Richard nodded to Thomas, who drew his gun. Vernon, who had been moving towards them, froze. The horse faced woman behind him held in a scream, and the boy whimpered. From the kitchen, there was the sound of a cupboard opening and closing.

"This can end two ways Mr Dursley. Either we can discuss your debt over dinner, or we kill you. Your choice." He could hear quiet laughter from the kitchen behind him. He turned slightly to see what was happening. The girl had finished putting the food on the plates, but was currently putting something in a corner cupboard, presumably the one that had closed earlier. She then picked up a couple of plates and started coming over.

"Dinner is probably better." Vernon finally replied. Richard indicated for Thomas to put his gun away, and the sat down at the table just as the girl placed the plates she was carrying in front of them. Eventually, everyone had their plates and were sitting down. But while Richard, Thomas, and the girl were eating normally, the core Dursley family were barely eating at all.

"Mr Dursley, you are in debt by the amount of five hundred and twenty-four thousand. We are not going to wait any longer." Vernon almost choked on the piece of chicken that he was eating. "This includes the original fee, extra fees, and inflation considerations plus interest. We are here because you very rudely dismissed my colleague. We are open to discussion regarding repayment." Richard stopped to let Vernon think it over. This apparently did not take long.

"How dare you come to my house, threaten my family, and have the audacity to - " Vernon stopped suddenly, before he started to choke seemingly on air, he hadn't eaten anything since he had started talking. The wife moved to help him before seemingly choking as well, along with the fat boy. Richard and Thomas were at a complete loss as to what was happening. They looked to girl, who was looking at Vernon with an evil smile on her face. As Vernon and the rest of the family collapsed, she turned away and started to eat again.

"Your food is safe." She said to them as she ate.

"Decided not to poison us then?" Thomas asked, as he began to eat too.

"I have nothing against you. They've been asking for it." As she continued, Thomas leaned over to Richard.

"I'll get a clean-up team in. Last thing we need is someone investigating." Richard nodded to the whispered words of Thomas. He turned his attention to the girl.

"What is your name?" He asked. She looked up from her plate.

"Violet Potter." She replied, placing her fork down. "Why is it important?"

"You've got two choices. You can either go through the whole system, as well as being a prime suspect in a murder investigation." He paused. "Or you can come with me." She looked at him in shock. Thomas looked at him too, though more with intrigue. She seemed to think it over, before finally answering.

"Alright, when do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - First Meeting and the Letter

 **1989**

Richard was not too happy at the moment. He had just been called away by his children's school because of a disciplinary incident that needed to be dealt with. They wouldn't even tell him which one of his children it was. As the car pulled up to the school, he stepped out without the car stopping. Straightening his suit and tie, he walked straight up to the doors, opening them and moving to the visitors reception. "Richard Armitage here to see the headmaster." He said swiftly. His irritation was clear in his voice, and the receptionist quickly stood and showed him the way to the office. He knocked and was invited in, to see Sophia sitting on a small chair in front of the desk. He looked at her disapprovingly, before sitting down.

"Mr Armitage, at lunchtime your daughter got herself engaged in a fight in the playground. The child whom she was fighting with has had to go to hospital." The headmaster was looking at Sophia, as was Richard. She was trying to look remorseful, though Richard could see her smirking at the floor. "Normally, I would have to expel her but given the, well, special circumstances surrounding her, I believe that we can do enough by just sending her home for today, then come back with a new attitude on Monday." The headmaster looked at Richard, smiling. But his eyes displayed his nervousness. Of course Richard had something on him. He had something on all the teachers here. He nodded.

"Yes, I believe that would be best. Of course, it would be good if there was no mark on her record about this indiscretion wouldn't it?" He asked pleasantly. The headmaster nodded.

"Of course, there's no need for this to permanently affect anything." The two nodded, and Richard proceeded to leave, Sophia following him.

* * *

Sophia sat quietly in the car on the way back, glaring at someone who had been like a father to her. "I'm disappointed in you Sophia Marie." Richard said to her, looking at a folder on his lap.

"He bloody deserved what he got." She said, her annoyed voice caused Richard to look up at her.

"Of course he did, and I'm not saying he didn't." He placed the folder down. "I'm simply disappointed that you were caught doing it." Sophia's annoyance slowly dissipated. "I think it's time for you to finally learn the tools of the trade. You'll be coming to my meeting tonight, along with George. You'll need the knowledge. You will be dressed formally and be ready to leave by six. Understood?" Sophia looked as she usually did, but Richard could see the excitement in her eyes. Sophia hardly ever showed emotion on her face, but if you knew her long enough then you could tell what she was thinking. It was usually only anger which could be openly read. Having to look after her for several years since he took her in from Vernon Dursley, he had learned to read her emotions well. As the car pulled up to the front door of the family mansion, Sophia ran out of the car and into the house. Richard shook his head. Sometimes she acted like a regular child, and others she was extremely cold. She switched between the two when around him and her brother.

* * *

That evening, Sophia was ready well before the six o'clock time that she was told to be ready for. Her brother, George, was sitting with her in the library in the east wing of the mansion. "You seem to be rather excited Soph." George said to her. Sophia looked up from her book, her black hair framing her face.

"I am, I get to see what these meetings of yours are." George scoffed at her.

"Oh please, nothing ever happens at these meetings. They talk about stuff, nothing else ." Sophia looked down at her book once more.

"I'm sure it's important enough, otherwise they wouldn't need to meet George." George got out of his own chair and started to pace the room.

"I'm not interested in it though sis. I don't particularly care about the business." He sighed as Sophia placed down her book. Further discussion between the two was cut short when their father opened the door.

"Time to go you two." Richard said. As Sophia walked past him. Richard held her back. "Stand behind me and stay quiet. Just take it all in." Sophia nodded, and followed Richard out of the house, and into the chauffeured car to London.

* * *

The car pulled up to the headquarters of Armitage International at around eight. As the car pulled into the private car park which had just been installed, Sophia noted the large amount of expensive cars that were already in there. Stepping out of their car, Sophia and George waited for Richard. As Richard got out of the car, he pulled out two pistols and handed one to each of them. "This meeting has the potential to go very wrong. The guns are loaded, use them if you have to. These are not toys." The last sentence was said with him looking at Sophia, who was looking at the gun with wonder. Richard walked past them, and into a stairwell. But instead of going up as Sophia expected, they went down the stairs. After two levels of going down, they came to a solid steel door with a card reader. Richard took out a card from his suit pocket, and swiped it. The steel door lowered into the floor, and the three walked through the opening. A rectangular table was all that was in it. The chairs scraped as the fifteen people around the table stood. Sophia's eyes were drawn to one man on the right hand side as she was currently standing. He was looking rather nervous compared to the other men who were seemingly attending this meeting. Sophia decided that she would keep her eye on him. The three walked around the table to where a larger seat than the others were currently sitting at. Richard sat down, prompting the others at the table to take their seats once more. Sophia took up standing on her father's left side, so that she could keep an eye on the nervous one in the group. "I appreciate everyone coming here tonight. Usually we would be talking about our operation on the continent and further afield. However, I believe we have a serious problem that must be resolved." At her father's words, a murmuring broke out around the table. "I believe that there is someone within our organisation who is not happy with how we are run. He appears to be asking some of our contractors, who I will not be naming, and seeing if they will deliberately sabotage us for cash. If you are here, say your piece, no harm will come to you from me." Everyone around the table looked at the ones next to them. As the nervous man whom Sophia spotted began to stand, Sophia slowly and quietly made her way away from her father and around the side of the table. The man began to speak, taking away the attention of anyone who could have seen her in the dimly lit room.

"Mr Armitage, I am the one that you are speaking of. I don't believe that your management of our group is the best for us. You seem content to have work in the background instead of taking us truly to the world stage." There were a few murmurs of agreement. Richard had his hands behind his head, leaning nonchalantly.

"But how would you deal with the increased scrutiny of police forces. You were so nervous that my daughter probably saw that it was you." There were a couple of nervous laughs.

"Well Mr Armitage, there would of course be precautions to stop -" A bang went off. Everyone, including Richard, recognised it as a gunshot and dropped to the floor. After a few seconds of silence, everyone got up to see the man who had been talking still standing, a look of shock on his face. He fell forwards, hitting his head on the table and falling backwards. Right at the feet of Sophia. She lowered her gun, and faced her father.

"There can be no dissent father. It weakens you. He was weak." She looked around at the table, everyone was looking in her in shock, including her father and brother. "Does anyone else have any objections?" Even though she was only a child, the tone of her voice brooked no disagreement. With the exception of the others of the Armitage family, all heads shook their heads no. A sinister smile made its way over Sophia's face. "Good." She walked back over to her father, who overlooked anyone.

"So now you know what happens when you cross me. And I have kept my word. No harm came to him from me. Consider the future of this organisation secured. If anything happens to me, I want you to know, that Sophia will be taking over." Whilst everyone else nodded, George and Sophia looked at Richard, one in shock, Sophia's was merely a look of interest. Richard looked at his children, and smiled at them before turning back. "We can discuss the usual business another time. Everyone is dismissed. And tomorrow, back to work." The delegates who had not sat down since the shooting, slowly made their way out, followed by the Armitage family. As the three left, Thomas met them at the door. "No need to get your hands dirty Thomas, just make sure no-one finds the body." Thomas nodded, and the three headed home, Sophia and George falling asleep on Richard's lap in the car back.

* * *

 **1991**

Sophia Armitage had just finished trying on her new school uniform. Having been accepted into St Mary's Girls School a week ago, she knew that she was going to enjoy it there. Her father was already working on making sure that there would never be any problems at the school. She was looking forward to her time at St Mary's, as there were a lot of quiet places for her to be away from people when they were being annoying, which was almost always. Her best friend was her brother, apart from him and her father, the only one she really confided in was her father's most trusted Thomas, and even then it was only rarely. It was now that she opened the window to allow a breeze rush through the warm room, gaining heat from the summer sunshine coming in through the windows. Even though she rarely felt strong emotions, she couldn't help a strong feeling of surprise come over her when an owl flew through the window, dropped a letter on her bed, and flew back out the window in one smooth swoop. She picked up the letter which piqued her curiosity simply by the way in which it was delivered.

 _Ms Sophia Armitage_

 _The Third Bedroom_

 _Rushmere Manor_

 _Wiltshire_

The strange way that it was addressed would make it seem that it was certainly not a stunt. Sophia turned it over, and found the wax seal which held the envelope shut. If she was not certain it was not a stunt before, she was now. This was an awful lot of preparation just to play a joke on her. Breaking the seal, she read the letter, and frowned at its contents.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

 _Dear Ms Armitage,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

With letter in hand, she headed towards her father's office, intent on seeing if he knew anything about this. She was sure that at the very least, her father could help her write a letter explaining that she would not be going to this school.

* * *

Richard finished reading the letter and placed it on his desk in his study. He looked at Sophia, and back to the letter. "It seems too well organised to be a joke. I believe it's a legitimate offer." He said.

"I've never shown any signs of witchcraft. How can this happen?" Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"I truly don't know. But you should write a letter. Use your personal stationary." Sophia nodded, and went to leave. "Hold on." Richard said, and picked up the letter. Sophia turned back to take it from his hand. "I see you've covered your scar well."

"Finally, it's taken me ages to finally get it right. At least I won't be looked at strangely in the street anymore." Richard nodded, and Sophia left the room. For nearly an hour, Sophia wrote and re-wrote her letter to this strange school, looking to strike a good tone between being inquisitive and firm rejection. When she finally finished, two problems came to mind. The first one was that Sophia didn't know how to address the envelope. She eventually wrote it directly to the person mentioned in the letter to her. The second was that she had no owl with which she could send her letter. That problem was resolved when she heard a tapping at her window, and turned to see the same owl that had dropped off her letter had returned. She left her writing table and moved to the window. After opening it the owl came in, picked the letter off of her table, and flew back out again. She stopped for a moment, before deciding that it wasn't worth worrying over, and went on to carry on her day as she had originally planned it out.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was content. He was sitting in his office, only a few days after the letters for Hogwarts had been sent out. Owls were coming in almost by the minute confirming their attendance according to Minerva. It was around this sort of time that she came up to tell him the newest acceptances. As he was thinking about it, his wards detected a presence coming up the stairs. "Come in Minerva." Dumbledore declared before she knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal McGonagall, who was carrying a letter looking rather disheveled in her appearance. "My dear, what seems to be the matter?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall handed the letter to Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"This muggle-born is rejecting a place at Hogwarts." Albus looked at her in shock, before reading the letter that Minerva had handed to him.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _Having received your letter about a place at your institution, I must confess myself to be confused. Neither my father nor I have ever heard of your institution, nor was any application sent to you regarding a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _I also note that, unlike many schools seeking applicants, there was was no invitation to look around your school. As such, my father and I are unable to judge the suitability of your school for my education._

 _It is therefore that I am politely declining the offer of a place at Hogwarts School. However, I wish you and your institution the best of luck in the future._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Sophia Armitage_

Dumbledore placed the letter back on his desk and steepled his hands. It was not unheard of for students to sometimes decline a place at Hogwarts. However, it was only allowed in magical families, as it was muggleborn students were by convention only allowed at the school of their country of birth. So even though was not unheard of, to have a muggleborn reject them even before McGonagall went and spoke to them was bizarre. "I agree Minerva that this is most strange. Perhaps it would suit us best if we brought up the dates for you visiting muggleborns, so that this does not occur."

"Albus, you don't mean to suggest that we don't teach her magic?" McGonagall said with dismay. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I never suggested that we would not teach her. May I suggest that we both pay Ms Armitage a visit at her home soon I believe that this would be the wisest course of action." McGonagall nodded and turned to leave, when Dumbledore spoke again. "As for the Violet Potter situation, did you look at the list of letters?" McGonagall turned back around.

"Yes, her name was there."

"Do not worry Minerva, it may simply be that they changed her name to help her fit in. Alas, the book does not record name changes, but still sends the letters." McGonagall opened her mouth to speak again, but Dumbledore beat her to it. "I know what you are going to say, but the reason Violet Potter may not be on there may be that it recognises the muggle name change, but as they are still magically the same person, it did not see it as a new student. It could be anyone. But we shall see when they arrive here at Hogwarts." McGonagall nodded and left the room. Dumbeldore stood and moved to the window at the back of his office. Though he was concerned by Violet Potter not being on the list of letters, he was sure that she would turn up. Besides, the threat that Riddle has sent to Flamel was the current problem he was focusing on. Apart from the first obstacle which he was unsure of, the rest of the obstacles would change according to the intruder's ability. The children would be scared off by the Cerberus that was on the way, and Voldemort would be dealt with by the traps underneath. He only hoped that his last one would be enough to hold him, and that Voldemort would not attempt anything before it was ready on Christmas. But he was sure that finally, Voldemort would be defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Preparing for Hogwarts

On the 30th July, Dumbledore and McGonagall approached the address that they had on the book for Sophia Armitage, the only person so far in the entire year who had rejected the offer of a place at Hogwarts. The large manor was an intimidating, but beautiful building to look at. A quick knock on the front door was very quickly answered, by a well-dressed man who looked no older than 35. He looked them up and down, and had his mouth pulled in a way that showed he was trying not to laugh, though Dumbledore was not sure what he was laughing at. The man finally pulled himself together enough to talk. "May I enquire as to whom you are and your reasons for being here?"

"Certainly. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and this is my deputy, Professor Minerva McGonagall. We are here to speak to your daughter Sophia." At the end of the sentence, the man did openly laugh at them.

"She is not my daughter, rather the daughter of my boss. Are you expected?"

"We were in the area and decided to drop in." Dumbledore said, and the slight smile on the man's face disappeared.

"I see. If you come through to the lounge area, I'll see if Mr Armitage is available." The man invited them in, though Dumbledore was sure that he had seen a scowl on the face of the man as they walked in. He showed them through, closing the front door before doing so. The manor was very ornate inside, the wooden paneling had very intricate designs carved in. Before he could take note of what the carvings were about, Dumbledore and McGonagall were led into an extravagant sitting room. Books lined the walls and a ornate fireplace was situated in the same wall. However, it was unlit. Very smartly given that it was almost the middle of summer. Dumbledore and McGonagall sat in two chairs, both of which were very comfortable.

"If you will wait here, I'll go and check on Mr Armitage." The man left, leaving Dumbledore and McGonagall in the room alone.

"Why are we not having a look around Albus?" McGonagall enquired, and Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Patience Minerva. I believe our manner of arrival has unnerved the gentleman who received us. I think the best thing we can do is try and earn some trust by waiting here." McGonagall looked slightly displeased, but sat quietly regardless.

* * *

Up the stairs of the manor, currently in Richard's study, he and Thomas were talking. "Do they look like police Thomas?"

"No sir. Too old. They announced themselves as from a school, but I didn't catch the name of it." Richard sat up straighter at that.

"I believe that they may have come from the school that Sophia rejected." Thomas nodded.

"The one with the letter by owl?"

"That's the one. Why they have come after a clear rejection however is something that we will have to find out." Thomas balked.

"You mean to speak with them?" Richard stood up and made his way to the study door.

"Of course. How else will we learn the information we need, than to talk to the only people who may be able to supply it?" Richard moved past Thomas and out the door, Thomas walking quickly after him. As they moved down the hall, and down the subsequent stairs, Sophia and George entered the manor, Sophia laughing at a soaked George. It was a very rare sight to see Sophia laughing, and a small smile came to Richard's face. "What has amused you to such an extent as to bring about this laughter?" He asked. Sophia controlled herself enough to answer.

"George was trying to impress a girl in the village." She laughed a little more before recomposing herself. "He tripped and fell onto someone, who grabbed George to try and stop himself falling into the river. As you can see, it didn't quite work." George gave a soft punch to her shoulder. Richard chuckled to himself a bit.

"George, stop making a fool of yourself and get cleaned up. Sophia, we have guests in the sitting room." The previously smiling face of Sophia disappeared almost instantly at the mention of guests. As she began her reply, George made his way up the stairs, grumbling slightly about being wet.

"Who?" Sophia asked.

"We believe they are the people to whom you sent the rejection letter." Sophia frowned at that.

"Can't they take a hint?" She said irritably.

"Apparently not." Richard said. He moved to the bottom of the stairs, and turned to Thomas. "Make calls to everyone, have them prepared. If these aren't the people we thought, we need contingencies ready." Thomas nodded, and departed back to the study. Moving to the sitting room door, Richard and Sophia mentally prepared themselves for this surprise meeting with whoever these people in the sitting room were.

* * *

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood as a different man to the first entered. He was taller, around six foot three, and his hair was showing some signs of greying now. Behind him was a girl, and McGonagall at first believed that it was Violet Potter. Her black hair framing her face and the green eyes showed that it could have very well be her. But the absence of a scar proved to McGonagall that it was not her. There was a calculating look in those eyes as well that slightly unnerved McGonagall. But Dumbledore seemed undeterred by the cold looks being given by the girl. "Mr Armitage, I'm Albus Dmbledore. This is my deputy Minerva McGonagall." Albus extended his hand, which Richard graciously took.

"Richard Armitage. A pleasure. Please sit, we have a lot to get through." Albus sat back down in his chair. Richard and Sophia took their chairs opposite them, Sophia smoothing her skirt as she sat down.

"We received your letter and were rather confused by your rejection of a place at Hogwarts." Dumbledore opened by going straight for the reason they were here. But he made the mistake of addressing Richard.

"I rejected your offer." Sophia stated harshly, bringing Dumbledore's attention to her. "I rejected it because I know nothing about your institution, the name has negative connotations, and truthfully, I would personally prefer to go to St Mary's." The way she said it would have put off many other people, but Dumbledore just smiled.

"Have you never had anything that you have failed to explain happen? Usually when you are extremely happy or upset?" Richard's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and Sophia just shook her head.

"No I haven't. I keep control of my emotions." Dumbledore stood up, and took out his wand from his sleeve. He waved it at his chair, turning it into a beanbag chair, before taking his seat again. McGonagall rolled her eyes at Dumbledore's choice of ability showing, and decided to show something else. Taking out her own wand, she levitated Sophia's chair in the air. Sophia looked down in surprise, something that this time even she couldn't contain. When she was placed down, Richard tried to get the conversation back on course.

"Are you saying that Sophia is capable of doing these things?" Richard asked, and McGonagall nodded.

"Our school teaches her and other wizards and witches how to control and use their magic. These are just some examples of that." Dumbledore stated.

"If she does not learn this control, eventually Sophia will lose control of her magic. She could die from it." McGonagall said to them. Richard was pondering her words. Even though he wanted Sophia to go to a good school, he did not want to her to die to some unknown force.

"How much is it to go to this school of yours?" Richard asked, and Sophia looked at him. Only because Richard knew her so well could he tell she was surprised.

"The school itself is funded by our government. However, you will need to buy the correct materials from a place known as Diagon Alley. As Sophia's blood relative, you should be able to get to the alley through a pub known as the Leaky Cauldron." As McGonagall paused, Richard interrupted.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. I adopted Sophia."

"That'll be quite alright." Dumbledore said, taking two feathers out of his pocket. "Hold on to one of these, and you'll be able to see it." Richard took the feathers, nodding to Dumbledore in thanks.

"So, where is this pub?"

* * *

Hidden out of sight of the main entrance to the Manor in which the Armitage family resided, two men were sitting in a car. One appeared to be around his late twenties, and the other looked to be in his mid-forties. "Sir, who were those people who went in there?"

"Doesn't matter. They are known, but unlikely to be consequential. We're here to monitor the girl." The younger shook his head.

"But it doesn't make sense that we go after the youngest when we could control the entire family."  
"The youngest, as you call her, represents a possible threat to us. She is the one he wants."

"But why? It doesn't make sense for him to-"

"Enough" The elder of the two shouted at the younger. "You do not question his actions or his reasons. Do you want to go through the trials again." The younger man gave an involuntary shiver.

"No. No I don't."

"Then we stay, follow, and keep an eye on her. Ms Potter is the one he desires. We need all the information we can get."

* * *

The next day the Armitage family got ready to head to the Leaky Cauldron in London to buy her supplies and to see proof that 'magic' existed. They took their weapons with them, as Richard still wasn't sure that this wasn't some sort of trap set up for them. After their arrival in London, Richard noticed something following them. "Thomas, drive us into the car park at HQ. We're being tailed." Thomas nodded, whilst George and Sophia looked around to see the car following them at a distance behind. They turned left into the Armitage International carpark, the heavy metal door closing behind them. Thomas stopped the car, shutting off the engine as Richard undid his seatbelt. "Wait five minutes, then come out once more. Drive randomly, until you lose them. Then return here and wait for us. We will walk the rest of the way." Sophia and George quickly followed Richard out of the car. Richard led them to a back door on the other end of the car park. As they reached it, they heard Thomas drive away, hopefully luring whoever was following them well away from them and their destination. Pushing open the exit only door, Richard beckoned Sophia and George through, before shutting it firmly behind them.

Meanwhile, the black car that was following them had stopped following their original transport after another twenty minutes. "Hold it up agent, he's not there." The man driving threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"How the bloody hell did we lose him?"

"It was in that car park. No doubt he is still in there waiting for his driver to pick him up."

"Damn it. I threw away a promotion to catch him." The other agent chuckled.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have done that. We've been chasing this guy for years" The agent driving shook his head, as they drove back to MI5, having failed once more.

* * *

Sophia was close to grumbling about the distance they'd had to walk when she first sighted the Leaky Cauldron. The impromptu walk had taken them three quarters of an hour, meaning that it was close to lunchtime before they made it. "Dad, I'm rather hungry." She said as they approached the door of the pub.

"We'll see what they have after we get in." With that, Richard pushed the door, and they stepped inside. The pub was busy, people talking over each other as they did whatever business they were there to conclude. Barely anyone was sitting, with the majority of people in the pub standing up, meaning that to get to the main bar, Richard and co had to move slowly, but forcefully through the crowd. An old, quite bald man was standing behind the bar when they reached it. He came to speak to them

"Hello there, what can I get for you?" He asked. Richard cleared his throat before speaking, eyeing the menu.

"Can we have three roast hog meals, with tap water if available please." The bartender looked Richard up and down, before nodding.

"Certainly sir. That'll be nine pounds four." Richard was mildly surprised at the cheap price, but handed over a ten-pound note. He was handed back five silver coins and twelve small copper ones.

"You'll need them once you go to the alley. Your first stop should be the bank at the end of the alley. Speak to me once you've finished, and I'll show you how to get through." Richard nodded his head in thanks.

After enjoying what had been a very good roast hog lunch, the bartender, whose name was Tom, had indeed shown them the way through to Diagon Alley. As the two children looked down it, George in wonder more than Sophia, Richard made sure that they knew the plan. "Only the essentials today Sophia. No animals, no unnecessary books." He looked sternly at Sophia, who nodded to him. With that, they moved slowly and surely down the alley, moving between the crowds of people moving in a seemingly random pattern. Finally, they reached the location that the bartender had recommended to be their first stop. Gringotts Bank, standing tall and wonky in a prominent place in the alley. Richard looked up at the challenge above, and scoffed at the thought of bankers trying to fight off a challenge. And then, he saw exactly why they challenged them. For upon entering the bank, he and the children were granted their first look at the goblins. Ugly creatures with large ears were sitting at desks, counting out gold, gems and other items. Finally getting his wits back, Richard walked up to one, George and Sophia just behind him. "I would like to exchange £150 pounds please." Seeing how much work the creature had in front of him, Richard assumed he would want him to go straight to the point of why he was here. The goblin looked up, then down again.

"Money please." It said sharply, and Richard handed him the cash, in three fifty-pound notes. The goblin took them, and replaced it with 49 gold coins. "Thank you for your custom." It said dismissively. Richard looked down at the coins in his hand, before putting them in his pocket and walking away.

* * *

Sophia asked for them to make their first shop the wand seller. Richard agreed, and they found themselves outside Ollivander's wand makers. As they stepped towards the door, a large group of redheads went tearing past them, knocking Sophia over. As George helped her back up, she scowled down the alley to where the red headed boys had run. She swore to herself there and then that she would not let them get away with it, even if it took her years. A red headed woman bustled up to her father as she slipped into the shop. It was very dusty inside, lots of boxes lined up on the walls all around. Clearly the door was soundproofed behind her, as she could not hear what the woman was saying to her father, but she was sure it was words of apology. And if they weren't, she was of the opinion they should be. As she looked around the shop, she reached out to a box. Before her hand to even graze the edge of it, an old man came out of seemingly nowhere. "I don't believe that particular wand will suit you my dear." Sophia turned to face the man, her hand going to the inside of her jacket. "Don't worry, I'm simply here to help you find your wand. Or rather, help your wand find you." Sophia's hand moved cautiously back to her side.

"What do you mean by my wand finding me?" She asked, taking another look around.

"The wand chooses the wizard Ms Armitage. Or in this case, the witch." The man, who she now made the assumption of being Ollivander, reached up and took down a box not too far from where she was reaching. "13 inches, apple and dragon heartstring." She took it, and looked at it for a few seconds. Ollivander looked at her expectantly. "Well, give it a flick." She did as he requested, and the window behind her gained a small hole, the smashing causing her father and George to rush inside. "Well, not that one I'm afraid." Ollivander took it out of her hand and placed it aside. As Ollivander looked for another wand, Richard looked at Sophia, who seemed to him to be rather shocked at what had happened. As Ollivander turned around with a new box in hand, he also saw what Richard did. "Don't worry, it happens to everyone. Quite a natural process." He took the new wand out of its box. "Red oak and dragon heartstring, 11 inches." Sophia took a hold of it, and was greeted with a fantastic light show, every colour imaginable launching out of it. Sophia felt something that she had barely ever felt before, and she couldn't help a smile coming it her face as she held it. "Congratulations. This one very much likes you. I dare say you'll have a very loyal friend in it." He moved behind his counter. "As a muggleborn, I throw in a wand care kit and an Ollivander wand holder for free. That'll be seven galleons please." Richard stepped up to pay, placing the money on the counter. Richard then looked at Sophia, who was now picking up the items that Ollivander had placed on the counter before disappearing.

"I take it you like it then?" He asked, and Sophia nodded, placing the merchandise under her arm.

"Yes. I like it very much."

"Aww, Sophia's in love." George in singsong way, before being chased out of Ollivanders by Sophia, who was attempting to hit him over the head. Richard chuckled quietly as he left. This was the happiest he had ever seen her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Arrivals

On the morning of September the first, Sophia was up earlier than anyone else. She awoke at half five inside her suite in the Grosvenor Hotel. By the time that Richard had woken up at half six, she was downstairs having breakfast in the dining area of the hotel, dressed and ready to go. "You're up early Sophia." Richard remarked as he made his way to breakfast, a bleary-eyed George following him.

"How could you not be up? I admit to being rather," Sophia paused as she thought of a word, "excited I believe is the word." She gave Richard a small smile, before returning to her breakfast.

"We have to be there before eleven, but as I have things to do, and George here has to home and get ready for his own schooling, we will drop you off at around nine." Sophia nodded in agreement, and the other two finally sat down to eat.

Later that day, the three were being driven to King's Cross Station by Thomas. Sophia was situated in the middle seat in the back, reading a book that she was taking with her for the train ride. "Did you make sure you brought everything?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I double checked." Sophia said, putting her book on her lap, and tightening up her cardigan.

"And for your safety?" At the question, Sophia undid her cardigan and showed her father her pistol that was in its holster.

"Taken care of." Richard nodded as they pulled up outside the station.

"Stay here Thomas, we won't be long." Thomas nodded as they started getting out into the mild September morning.

"Good luck Sophia." Thomas called to her. She turned back to him, giving a slight nod, and then stepped out herself. As they walked into the main station, Richard having collected her suitcases that she had packed, none of them saw the two black cars across the road, their respective occupants watching different targets.

* * *

It was busy inside the station, even if it was the weekend. They found themselves moving between the crowds of people who were moving in any direction that took their fancy. Eventually, they made it to platform nine. "Run at the wall between platform nine and ten." George mockingly said. Sophia gave him a look, before walking at the wall and going straight through it, her things going through with her. Richard and George looked at each other, before shrugging and following her through the wall.

The platform was remarkably empty when Richard and George exited on the other side. A few older students were mulling about outside the train. Sophia was standing by the side of the tracks, her suitcases in hand. "Alright Sophia, this is it." Sophia looked at Richard.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you at Christmas." She then uncharacteristically gave Richard a hug, which he happily returned. She then gave one to George as well, which caught him completely by surprise. "Don't go falling into rivers now." She told him. George laughed as she broke off the hug.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She took her suitcases, and giving her family a small smile, she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.

Being so early getting on the train meant that finding a carriage to herself was very easy. Instead of lifting her suitcases on the racks above the seats, she instead placed them on the seats, hoping to indicate to everyone else that she didn't want to sit with anyone. Pulling a pad of paper and a pen out of the larger suitcase, she started writing up her plans, not only for this year, but for when she ran Armitage International.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a castle in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was finalising a meeting with his staff. "Are there any questions you want answered before the children arrive?" The heads of the Hogwarts houses looked at each other, before McGonagall began.

"What about Potter Albus? There is no sign of her anywhere. She wasn't recognised by the wards of the train."

"Even I slightly concerned that the little brat hasn't shown up. You'd think she would boasting it everywhere." Severus said, but Albus merely looked at them with a twinkle in his eye.

"I think you will find Minerva that we have met Ms Potter, and that she seems to be quite content." McGonagall looked confusedly at Dumbledore, which prompted him to answer her question properly. "Ms Sophia Armitage is also Ms Violet Potter. They are one and the same." Minerva looked at him in shock.

"Are you certain? I admit she looks similar, but there was no scar."

"By examining the scar, I can feel its presence, even when it cannot be seen."

"Well then, we must talk to her about it. And we must speak about why she is not with those disgusting Dursley's you placed her with." Minerva went. Albums put his hands forward, wanting to pacify her somewhat before continuing.

"I understand the reasons, and indeed I also want to know why she is now living with Mr Armitage. However, I do not believe it will be helpful to push her into a world of fame at this moment. You should all address her as Armitage until I have a chance to speak to her. I'll let her settle in for a week or so before talking to her about it."

"I'll be doing no such thing Albus. The little brat will probably be spoilt anyway. I say we we just outright tell her." Said Snape, storming out before Albus could respond.

* * *

Back on the Hogwarts Express, Sophia felt the train start to pull off as eleven o'clock passed. It was soon after this that she heard her compartment door open, and three boys, two of whom were large in stature were standing in the doorway. The blonde one, who clearly saw himself as the leader, spoke to her in a voice that gave away his arrogance.

"This is my compartment. Please remove yourself from it mudblood." Sophia looked up at him, giving a look of being utterly unimpressed.

"I wasn't aware that you had bought this compartment, nor that you had your name engraved in the seats. So, until that is the case, please locate the door, and get out." The boy seemed to be shocked that she had spoken to him in the way that she did. He turned to the larger boys behind him.

"Crabbe, Goyle, help this mudblood out of her seat." But as they moved towards Sophia threateningly, an older student moved behind Draco, wearing green trimmed robes.

"Malfoy, stop acting like a Gryffindor and move on. You're embarrassing yourself." The two larger boys stopped moving as the elder girl told off their boss.

"Wait till my father hears about this." The blonde boy then left in a huff, and the older girl left the compartment too, leaving Sophia alone once more. But it was only for a few minutes before someone else came through the door. The bushy hair of the person covered their face as Sophia rolled her eyes. But her father had taught her a lot since the incident at her old school two years ago, and she couldn't afford to enter this school alone. The blonde boy had may himself pretty clear that some would look down on her. She wasn't going to allow these hostile people to get close to her. Sophia made the decision there and then to be what her teachers at primary school had called 'friendly'. She needed a safety net, like her father had with Thomas. Tentatively, as she never really tried to be nice to others, Sophia placed down her paper and moved over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" The other girl didn't stop crying for a few minutes. Sophia was at a complete loss as she waited for the tears to end. Finally, the girl stopped and sat up properly. Sophie decided to reach up towards one of her suitcases. Moving it onto her seat, she opened it up and handed the girl a pack of tissues. The girl took it slowly.

"Thank you." She said, as Sophia closed her suitcase and replaced it where it had been beforehand.

"Not a problem. Now, what's happened?" Sophia watched the girl compose herself before she spoke.

"I was helping someone look for their toad. I simply asked someone if they had seen it and they called me, they called me -" The girl looked like she was going to start crying again.

"Mudblood?" When the girl nodded to her, she couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. She was getting upset over a word she was sure neither of them knew the meaning of. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. I was called that myself earlier. I don't know what it means, so I didn't care." Finally, she extended her hand to the girl. "I'm Sophia, Sophia Armitage." The girl's eyes looked at her.

"As in Armitage International?"

"The very same."

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's wonderful to meet you" Sophia moved back onto her chair. "So, what's it like having a dad who owns a company?" Hermione asked.

"Not how you think it is. It's a lot of meetings that he has to go to, and I have to understand everything that happens."

"But why?" Sophia looked at Hermione dangerously.

"Careful Hermione. Don't ask questions which you don't need the answers to." She saw Hermione deflate slightly. "You can ask questions of course, but don't expect to always get the answer you want." Hermione nodded to Sophia, before standing up.

"I'm just going to go and find my stuff. I'll be back soon." Hermione received a nod from Sophia, before she left the carriage.

* * *

Hermione later returned with her things, but was being followed by a rude ginger boy who apparently wouldn't shut up. He had forced himself inside the carriage and had started eating some of the most disgusting looking sandwiches that she had ever laid eyes upon. He started speaking, but with the so-called food still in his mouth. "So, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"I'm between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. But Dumbledore was in Gryffindor, so I'd prefer that." The boy nodded.

"And you?" He asked to Sophia, who continued to try and ignore him as she attempted to write down more of her ideas. Eventually though, she got annoyed with both pairs of eyes looking at her intently.

"I don't even know the houses, so I don't care." Hermione nodded, but the boy seemed offended by this.

"How can you not know the houses?" He asked. Sophia shrugged. Before he could speak again, Hermione spoke up.

"There's Gryffindor, known mostly for bravery, Hufflepuff for loyalty, Ravenclaw for knowledge, and Slytherin for ambition."

"Load of evil snakes if you ask me." Sophia now openly scowled at the boy.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be the best. If that is your view, then you should leave." The cabin fell silent for a short while, before the boy finally got up and left. Sophia looked at Hermione. "Well, that's him gone. He is going to be annoying in the least." Hermione nodded, before going back to her book, and Sophia went back to her idea pad.

* * *

In a dark cave located just off the south coast of England, two hooded men were moving. If anyone was there, they may have just made out one of the figures fumbling against the wall. The wall of the cave seemed to close in on itself, and the people disappeared inside. After walking for what seemed like a long time, they emerged into a large, circular room. It's main centrepiece was a rectangular marble altar, caked in dried blood. Behind it sat an obsidian throne, with someone sitting on it. His voice carried around the room, and the two other figures stopped immediately when he spoke.

"What news have you brought me?" He asked.

"My lord Duke, the Potter girl has gone to Hogwarts" The older man got no further before the figure lunched at him faster than he could see.

"What do you mean she got to Hogwarts? I told you not to let her get there you miserable scum!" He picked up the younger associate and threw him against the wall. There was a loud crack as the spine broke on impact. The figure turned away, before turning back, his black cloak swirling as he did so. "No real problem I suppose. But it will push our plans back a few days. I'd hoped to have more time to educate her on us. You will come with me to scout Hogwarts." The man looked at his companion, moaning at the edge of room.

"What about him?" The figure looked at the youngest person in the room.

"Let him suffer before dies." The dark and cloaked person moved towards the entrance. With a last look at the younger man in the corner, before leaving after his master.

* * *

Up in Scotland, Sophia and Hermione had just gotten onto a boat to cross the lake, along with another girl, and someone who Hermione introduced as Neville. He spent much of his time on the boat journey looking over the side, as the other occupants, minus Sophia, comforted him about his missing toad. As the boats turned into view of Hogwarts, there were gasps good up all around. Sophia managed to resist gasping, but her eyes did widen at the beauty of the castle. Slowly the boats started to pull up at a dock near Hogwarts, where a stern looking woman, whom Sophia remembered from the meeting at her house, stood at the top of a small flight of stairs. As soon as everyone disembarked, she began. "In a few moments, you will be entering the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your houses. Whilst you are here, your house will be like your family. Good behaviour will earn you points, and bad behaviour will lose you points. The house with the most points, will win the house cup." She looked over them, though her eyes lingered fractionally longer on Sophia. "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. If there are no more questions, then I shall make sure that we are ready to begin." As she turned around, Neville rushed forward.

"Trevor!" He shouted, picking up the road on the steps. McGonagall looked at him, and he shrank backwards. As McGonagall left, a slight chuckle from the left of the small four-person group was heard.

"Look at that pathetic Longbottom. Who wants a toad anyway?" The crowd parted to show the blonde boy from earlier. The girl who shared the boat with Sophia spoke up almost immediately.

"Leave him alone Malfoy." He turned to look at the girl.

"Bones, how disappointing to see you in league with these, degenerates." He looked pointedly at Hermione and Sophia.

"Malfoy, either you leave or I'm going to end up breaking your nose." Malfoy sneered at her.

"You should be worried about what my father will do to you."

"And you should be scared about what my dad will do to yours." Sophia replied instantly, going nose to nose with Malfoy. Neither of them noticed McGonagall's return until she gave a slight cough, causing them to move apart.

"If you'll come this way, we will begin."

* * *

The great hall was a room that Sophia almost thought was infinite in height. She barely noticed the people around her, looking up at the night sky. Hermione was several places behind her with Susan Bones, talking about a book that Hermione had read. Though she was very quickly surprised by the signing hat, she soon realised that it was just some sort of magical gimmick for something. When the first person's name was read out as Hannah Abbott, Sophia watched with interest as the hat went on her head for a few moments before shouting her house,

"Hufflepuff." The far table to her right cheered as the girl made her way over. Just after though, McGonagall spoke again.

"Armitage, Sophia." Sophia made her way up to the small stool just in front of the head table. The hat went down on her head, nearly obscuring her view of the hall, when it seemed to speak to her in her head.

"Ah, let's see what's special about you." She was confused for a moment. Did she just think the answers?

"Yes Ms Armitage, or should I say Potter?" Sophia frowned at the name, she didn't want to be called that ever.

"Fair enough, but why kill your muggle family? Hmm, that was intriguing." Sophia was now slightly worried. What if this got out.

"Don't worry, your life and secrets are perfectly safe with me. My only problem is where to put you. Not Gryffindor. You would be too restricted there I feel. And whilst your loyalty to your Foster family is commendable, I do not see you making it very far in the house of the badger." That was fine by Sophia, she didn't really like yellow anyway.

"So that narrows me down to Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Your intelligence or your ambition. Which would you prefer?" Sophia gave it a think. She supposed that knowing things was not very useful if you didn't know what to accomplish with it.

"Are you sure? They will not accept you, as yourself nor as the person you should have been." The hat waited a few moments, before realising she had no answer. "Very well."

The hall was waiting with impatience. This girl had been on the hat for well over five minutes. Hermione had begun to get slightly worried over it. Finally, it started speaking out loud once more. "You are a difficult one, but I think you would do best in ... Slytherin!" And the entire hall, even the Slytherin's, gasped in surprise as Sophia handed the hat back, and made her way to the Slytherin table.

 _A/N A poll has been posted regarding the future of the storyline after this story. Please do vote on it._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Revelations

Sophia could feel the eyes of the entire great hall on her as she sat down at the Slytherin table. They ranged from inquisitive looks from Ravenclaw, to disbelief from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and hatred from the rest of her own table. Even several of the staff were looking at her. McGonagall had her eyes rather wide from what she could see. Dumbledore was looking at her with interest too. But the one which intrigued her most was the professor dressed all in black, who seemed to be staring at her with ambivalence. She ignored the people around her as she watched the rest of the sorting ceremony, seeing Hermione go into Gryffindor after sitting there for four minutes. After completely ignoring Dumbledore's speech, she was happy to see that at least her table had manners whilst eating, for it seemed the others were completely bereft of such things, especially the redhead Weasley from the train.

* * *

The cold atmosphere that surrounded her with the other Slytherins didn't disappear when they were shown to the common room by the year five prefects. When they entered to the password of Basilisk, they saw Professor Snape standing there, along with the other prefects. As the door finally shut, he began to speak. "Welcome to Slytherin house. In a moment, the prefects here will go over the rules of this house. But before they do, listen well. In this house, to the outside world, we present a united front. Your disagreements stay in these walls. No-one walks on their own. Ms Armitage, a word please." He moved to a dark corner of the room, away from the students who were talking amongst themselves.

"Yes sir, is there a problem?" Snape stares down at Sophia.

"Yes there is Ms Potter." As Snape said her old name, Sophia's eyes darkened. "I don't know what you're used to, but you won't have any pampering here. Don't expect special treatment."

"Trust me sir, I'll won't be much trouble. Unless you call me Potter again, then we will have a problem."

"Don't you threaten me Potter."

"And you shouldn't play a game you cannot win professor." The two stared at each other, not noticing the silence coming from the other students as they attempted to listen in.

"Go and listen to the prefects, Ms Armitage." It was then that Sophia noticed the silence from the other students. With a last glance at Snape, Sophia headed back over to the group of Slytherins. The older male prefect then spoke.

"We will now send you to your rooms, along with your assigned roommate. You will sleep in the same room, you will go to all places together, you will not let the other out of your sight. No matter the distaste you have for them." The last phrase was said with his eyes on Sophia, who rolled her eyes. She was getting bored by how often they had to make it obvious that they didn't like her. The female eldest then spoke.

"Sophia Armitage, you are with Daphne Greengrass. I suggest you go now and get settled in." Sophia moved up the stairs that were indicated, followed by a blonde girl with ice blue eyes, feeling the glares from Malfoy and all the others as she went up.

* * *

As Sophia found her suitcases already in the room, she examined the dark room in which she was now to sleep for the next few months. A window looked out to what she believed to be under the water of the lake. With no light, she could barely see anything out of it. She heard the door of their room close, but took no notice of it until she felt the air directly behind her move. Sophia spun around and grabbed the other girl's arm, twisting it harshly and drawing Greengrass closer to her.

"And what do you think you're up to?" She inquired, twisting Daphne's arm harder.

"I was just going to ask which bed you wanted."

"Don't try and lie to me. We both know that isn't true." Daphne was thrown to the floor by Sophia, who reached into her robes and pulled her gun out. She aimed it at Daphne. "So, shall we try that again?" Daphne was clearly no fool, as she quickly answered.

"I was going to show you your place, underneath me." Sophia laughed coldly.

"I think we both know that is no longer happening." Daphne nodded, and Sophia slipped her gun away, but continued to look at Daphne on the floor. "Now that we know which one of us is on top..." Sophia trailed off, before moving her hand down to help Daphne up. "I'm Sophia Armitage, pleasure to meet you." Daphne reached to take it, and Sophia pulled her to her feet.

"Daphne Greengrass. Charmed." Daphne moved to her bed on the far side as both began to get ready for bed, and for the first day of classes tomorrow.

Sophia was woken by Daphne moving loudly around half past six. She got up quietly, and removed her gun from under the pillow. Daphne looked at her.

"Why do you sleep with that under there? No one can kill you here." Sophia shrugged.

"You can't be too careful. Besides you saw the looks I was getting yesterday. I don't feel all that safe." Daphne nodded, before they got ready and headed down the stairs to the common room, to find it empty.

"They aren't up yet, apparently, not as good as us."

"Why do you get up so early?" Sophia asked, and Daphne shrugged.

"Don't know, I just like to get things done in a day."

"Fair enough." Sophia looked around the empty common room. "Well, I'm hungry and I'm not waiting for everyone else. We should go to breakfast." Sophia walked straight out the door, and Daphne shrugged before following Sophia through.

* * *

When Sophia and Daphne arrived at the Great Hall, they found it mostly empty, except for a few of the older Ravenclaws, and Hermione. She was sitting all alone at the Gryffindor table, looking quite tired. But when Hermione saw them, she waved them over, and Sophia led Daphne to the Gryffindor table. As they headed over, Sophia noticed Snape and Dumbledore talking intensely, Dumbledore occasionally looking over at her. Snape scowled for less than a second, and then started walking towards Sophia and Daphne just before they sat down near Hermione. He handed them their timetables.

"I would advise both of you to remove yourselves before the others arrive. You do not want to be seen with our main antagonists, fine as this one may be." Sophia and Daphne got the message, and they moved away from the Gryffindor table and towards their own. Sophia looked over to Hermione and saw that she was looking at Snape as if he had just personally insulted her. It wasn't long before the rest of Slytherin house filed in. But it wasn't until towards the end of breakfast that the Gryffindors emerged. Almost immediately the hall became almost so loud that you couldn't hear yourself think. Sophia and Daphne looked at each other, before agreeing silently to leave the hall. They stood up and found that the rest of the first year Slytherins stood up with them. Sophia shrugged at Daphne, before leaving the hall with the first years behind them.

They waited inside the transfiguration classroom for some time, waiting for the Gryffindor's to arrive. It seemed that, even though they had just finished charms, the house of the lions still couldn't be on time, except Hermione. It was only a few seconds before the class started that the rest of the lion house arrived, though Sophia almost commented on the two vacant chairs still in the room. As McGonagall started them off by giving them a chapter from their book to see if they could understand the theory. There were a few gasps around the room as their teacher turned herself into a cat, but afterwards the class by and large were able to concentrate on their books. Hermione was sitting behind Sophia and Daphne, and the three were about to start a whispered conversation with each other, before the ginger boy, Weasley, and another Gryffindor came through the doors of the classroom.

"It looks like the professor hasn't arrived yet." The Weasley boy said. His friend nodded along. McGonagall, still in car form, reverted to her stern look.

"Perhaps I should turn one of you into a pocket watch. Then at least one of you will be on time."

"We got lost." Weasley offered pitifully.

"Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Sophia couldn't hold back a small snicker at the misfortune of the ginger boy who had annoyed her so much on the train here. "Ms Potter, please control yourself." McGonagall turned to look at her before she realised the mistake that she made. Everyone looked at Sophia in shock, even the Slytherins within the room. Sophia was looking at McGonagall with pure anger not only in her eyes, but all over her face.

"Professor, I want to speak to the headmaster." McGonagall tried to get a word in. "Immediately." Sophia picked up her things and stormed out of the room, leaving McGonagall trailing behind her.

* * *

McGonagall had eventually caught up with Sophia, who had not been able to find the way to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall kept quiet during the walk to the office. She knew not only that Sophia was incredibly annoyed, but also that Dumbledore would not be happy about this either. They finally arrived at a statue in a corridor that Sophia had not been down before now.

"Chocolate Frog." McGonagall said with an annoyed air. She expected Sophia to laugh slightly at the password, but was disconcerted to see almost no reaction from her. McGonagall went up the slowly rotating stairs first, followed very quickly by her charge. She didn't bother to knock as she entered the office, knowing that Dumbledore would already know that they were there.

"Minerva, what is this about?" Dumbledore barely finished his sentence before Sophia came in and sat down. "Ahh, Ms Armitage. Lemon Sherbet?" He offered the bowl to Sophia, who polietly refused his offer.

"Headmaster, I need to complain about Professor McGonagall's conduct. I do not appreciate my former name being used in class." Dumbledore gave a sideways look to McGonagall.

"I see. I had hoped to give you more time to settle in." Sophia's brow furrowed.

"What exactly do you mean by that Headmaster?"

"Sophia, I believed when you were younger that you would have been safest with the relatives of your parents." Dumbledore started. Sophia's face had an even darker look than it had held when she walked in.

"You're the one who left me with the Dursley's?" A look of what could only be described as immense anger emerged onto Sophia's face. "What gave you the right to do that!" Sophia shouted, so enraged that she couldn't control her own emotions. Dumbledore was taken aback by the viciousness that came across from the young girl in front of him.

"My dear, I did it with the best of intentions." Sophia sneered at his attempted excuse.

"That just tells me that you have nothing Headmaster." She stood up, leaning on his desk. "I'd wanted my past to remain in the past, but apparently that is not allowed here." Sophia left the office quickly, the door to the office slamming behind her. McGonagall sat down in the now vacated chair, resting her head in her hand.

"I apologise Albus. This was my slip of the tongue."

"It is no matter Minerva. She was going to learn sometime. And an apology does no good anymore." He picked a sherbet out of his bowl. "I feel that we may all be bombarded tomorrow with the Daily Prophet announcing the Girl-Who-Lived has been found. We will need to help her here." McGonagall nodded.

"I'll go and speak to Severus about seeing her." Albus nodded as she left the office, still thinking over the anger that had been in the girl.

* * *

Later that day, Sophia was walking with Daphne back to the Slytherin common room. They were whispering to each other, with the looks of everyone else in the halls aimed at Sophia.

"I know you're annoyed, but don't pull that thing out whatever happens."

"I'm not going to. The last thing I need today is a dead body in the hallways."

"I'm just saying. You pulled it out on me in less than a day. Keep cool."

"Fine, I promise not to pull a gun on the innocent little members of Slytherin." Sophia said sarcastically. Daphne gave her a look. "Oh fine, on any Slytherins. Happy now?" Daphne nodded, and they arrived at the door of Slytherin house. Upon their entry, they saw the other first years already there, with Malfoy at their head.

"Look everyone, its Potter. Too scared to use her real name." Sophia noticed several prefects around the room, none of whom made any movement as Malfoy approached her. "No one wants to help you here Potter." Sophia yawned in front of him.

"Don't you have anything better to do Malfoy? Is your life so dull that mocking me really entertains you?" As Malfoy sneered at her, and begun to turn around, Sophia moved forward and kneed him in the groin. Malfoy gave a small shriek as he collapsed to the floor. Sophia stood over him, as a couple of the prefects drew their wands. "Now you listen to me Malfoy. If you threaten me, or call me Potter again, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't been born." She knelt beside him. "That thing down there might go missing if you aren't careful." She whispered. As she stood back up, she looked directly at the other first years. "I will not take any threats from you, or anyone." With a last look down at Malfoy, she stepped over him and went up to her room, the crowd parting as she passed.

* * *

The next day was filled with a lot of chatter in the great hall during breakfast. Anyone who hadn't heard about Sophia now had. Apparently, someone had leaked it to the Daily Prophet, something that Sophia had that very moment decided to dislike immensely. But it helped that one person had slipped up in their interview with this Rita Skeeter woman. The name appeared there plain as day, Ron Weasley. She was giving murderous glares over to the Gryffindor table, to where the red-headed boy was sitting. Malfoy was quietly sitting a few places away.

"Hey Malfoy, feel like having some sort of fun with Weasley?" She asked sweetly, belying the amount of irritation that she was currently feeling with the boy. Malfoy looked at her curiously.

"What sort of fun?"

"I just feel that Mr Weasley needs to know exactly what happens when he plays with fire." A smirk crossed both of their faces.

"When and where?" Malfoy asked, eagerness permeating his voice.

* * *

Sophia, Daphne, and Draco were walking down towards potions when they saw Weasley. Hermione was already outside the door to potions, and the red-head was uncharacteristically early to the class. Crabbe and Goyle were following behind them. With a quick whistle from Draco, the two boys moved and grabbed Weasley, pushing him against the wall of the dungeons. Hermione didn't notice anything. Sophia took the middle space, right in front of him. Draco stood to her left, Daphne to her right.

"I suppose you think you were terribly clever. Trying to mess up my image in the press. You shouldn't have used your name in the paper." Weasley started stuttering.

"But you're a Potter. You should be in Gryffindor with me." Sophia swiftly punched him in the nose. Weasley slid down the wall, holding his nose as blood started flowing out of it.

"Don't call me Potter. Besides, I don't think Gryffindor is right for me. Too many idiots, right Draco?"

"Certainly Sophia, with weasels like this in the house, you aren't worth the mud from his house. How they afford so many children I will never know." Sophia looked coldly at Weasley as he struggled against the two burly boys holding him on the wall.

"Well, almost time for potions Daphne, Draco. Shame Weasley is going to be a bit late isn't it." Daphne and Draco started walking down to wards the classroom. "Boys, make sure Mr Weasley here learns the consequences of his actions sufficiently. I'd hate for him to make repeats of his mistake." Sophia walked down the hall after the other two Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle dragging Weasley around one of the many corners in the dungeons. As she approached Hermione, Sophia heard very quiet sounds, almost as if someone was getting hit repeatedly. She needed to cover it up enough so Hermione wouldn't hear. "Hi Hermione, how have you been?"

* * *

During the potions class, Snape stayed relatively away from asking questions of the Slytherins. He embarrassed the boy who was usually with Weasley, before moving them on to the potion at hand. Daphne and Sophia were working together, with Hermione and a girl called Lavender working next to them. Sophia saw Draco preparing to throw something into Hermione's cauldron. She gave him warning look, which Draco recoiled from, before throwing towards Longbottom's cauldron. It missed, falling at the boy's feet, for which five points were subsequently taken from Gryffindor for wasting ingredients. Halfway through, Weasley stumbled through the door of the potions room. Snape immediately railed at him

"Weasley, get to the hospital wing now. Take him Longbottom. Five points from Gryffindor for messing the floors up." As Longbottom left to take Weasley out of the room, Snape looked around, noting the reactions of the students. Most of the class were shocked at seeing the bloody face of the boy come in. However, he looked at his own Slytherins, and saw one face almost have a smile. He knew then that Sophia was most likely behind it. But he had no proof. "What are you all waiting for, keep working." The incident would be talked about, but he was not going to let it interrupt his lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Group Forms

Over a month passed since the incident with Ron Weasley and the outing of Sophia as the former Ms Potter. Sophia, Draco, and Daphne had formed a small group that kept itself away from the rest of Slytherin. Whilst most of the house still shunned her for multiple reasons, she managed to form a relationship with these two, which was that she was in charge, and they couldn't call her Potter. Hermione was often with them, despite the other two objecting in private to Sophia. They were currently sitting in Charms, Draco sitting next to Hermione, but behind Sophia. Unfortunately for all four of them, the Weasley boy was sitting right behind them. Even his presence was irritating to Sophia. She wanted him gone now, and she was certain he had something to do with the unfortunate incidents hitting her friends. The hair of both Draco and Daphne had been hit with some embarrassing incidents since Weasley had encountered his 'incident'. Only last week Draco's hair had been turned green again. Sophia was determined to find who did it. As she lazily levitated the feather, finding it almost too easy for her to be doing, she could hear Hermione trying to teach the Weasel how to do it properly. As Weasley kept rebuffing Hermione rudely, Sophia turned back to Draco, and gestured her head for him to give her some support. Draco appeared reluctant, but a slight glare from Sophia led to him turning around to face Weasley.

"She is helping you because she's competent you nitwit. Stop moaning and just do what she's telling you." Ron glared hatefully at Draco.

"Why don't you do it then?" He said, sneering at Draco as he challenged him. Draco drew his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Everyone watched as Draco raised Ron's feather into the air. Ron glared at Draco as Flitwick looked over to them.

"Look at that everyone. Mr Malfoy's done it. Well done. 10 points to Slytherin."

The group of four walked out of charms, when Weasley pushed past them, followed closely by his friends.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosah. The nerve of that girl. No wonder she hasn't got any friends." Sophia saw Hermione start to tear up, before leaving, pushing past Weasley and his friends. They started to laugh before Weasley saw Sophia in the corner of his eye. She walked up to him.

"I will get you back for this Weasley, you just wait." She set of in search of Hermione, followed quickly by Daphne and Draco. When they caught up with her, she had followed Hermione to the girl's bathroom. "Draco, hand me your parchment and quill." Draco looked at her strangely. "Today, if you don't mind." Draco handed some over from out of his bag. Sophia took it, before scribbling down a note. "I need you to message this to my dad. Do it quickly. Take Daphne with you." She handed it back to them, before walking into the bathroom. Curious, the two Slytherins opened the parchment back up, to find only gibberish written on it.

 _Sdh qinudqih alq djmlqtskt iqqskh. Mgisri rikh mspfsbi rivik_

"What in the name of Merlin does that mean?" Draco asked.

"It's clearly a private matter. If her father understands it then that is all that is needed. Now come on." With that, the two headed off to the owlery on the seventh floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forbidden forest, the hooded figure of the Duke was staring up at Hogwarts castle. His nature did not mean he faced too much bother from the sun, though it was a slight irritation. He heard his servant come behind him, almost too quietly.

"Anything to report?" He drawled, his tone suggesting that there should be no other reason for disturbing him.

"Yes, my lord Duke. It appears one of the staff will be letting in a troll sometime tonight, through one of the back entrances. We could make our way in through there without much trouble." The Duke nodded.

"Yes, that would be a more than sufficient way to enter the castle. What about the girl?"

"She is in Slytherin house my lord Duke."

"Naturally the one with the strongest protections. Even the door is hard to find." He looked up once more at the castle. "I feel we should enter tonight. And I shall begin the process of weakening the girl soon. We will take her the day before they leave for Christmas. That way, if all goes well, I will have her as mine before the year is out."

* * *

Back at the girl's bathroom, Sophia had found Hermione in the end stall.

"Hermione, come on out." She could hear the sniffles of Hermione trying to stop crying, but being completely unsuccessful in the venture. "You know what Weasley said isn't true. So come on." Sophia was almost at a loss as to what to do. She had never been in this situation before. As such., she really had no idea what should be done or what was acceptable here. The door of the stall refused to unlock. She knelt down, reaching to the sole of her shoe. "Last chance to open up Hermione." When Hermione still refused to open the door, she pulled a small knife out with an ornate handle. She stuck into the small space between where the lock met the wall of the stall, then pushed upwards. She did this for several minutes until finally, the lock moved out of place. She opened the door up to see Hermione, sitting on the closed toilet. She hid her knife back in her shoe as she approached Hermione. "You have friends Hermione. You know that." This was the scene that Draco and Daphne walked into when they returned from delivering the letter to Sophia's dad via owl.

"Sophia, how's it going?" Daphne said, knowing that the answer would be somewhere along the lines of not well.

"We've got to get going now. The feast will be on in the hall." Draco pointed out. Sophia looked at Draco witheringly.

"I don't think Hermione is in any state to be going to the feast tonight Draco." Daphne nodded in agreement.

"All this over something that Weasel said. He doesn't know anything. Let it slide." Draco said.

"I agree Hermione. He's jealous that you're better than he'll ever be." Daphne told Hermione, who looked up at them.

"R-really?" Hermione asked, at which they all nodded.

"I think it would be nice if we had our own feast right here, don't you?" Sophia said. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"On the dirty bathroom floor?" Daphne said sceptically. Sophia rolled her eyes, took off her robe, and laid it on the floor. Hermione gasped at the sight of the gun holster, whereas Draco merely looked at it with interest.

"Picnic style." Sophia said.

"Why do you have a gun?!" Hermione almost shouted at Sophia.

"My dad's work can get quite dangerous at times Hermione. And I've had cause to use it." The rest Sophia left unsaid. Especially with all the times she had used it, many of which she wanted to stay under wraps. Draco still looked confused. Daphne grabbed him by the arm.

"Come along Draco, we need to go and get some food." Draco shook his arm out of Daphne's grasp, before walking out behind her.

* * *

Whilst Draco and Daphne headed to the hall to get the food for the impromptu 'picnic', down in the bowels of the castle, the Duke was following a shambling troll and the person who was letting said troll inside the castle. He had decided to send his servant back home, so that he could start collecting the things that would be needed for the winter months when the final ceremony would take place. The teacher he was following looked completely incompetent, but none the less managed to get the troll to finally enter the castle. The Duke moved extremely fast, moving past the troll and the teacher before either of them saw him. Moving onwards with an expressionless face, he made his way looking for a space where he could not be noticed, as he made his plans to kidnap the Potter girl for his own ends, from within Hogwarts itself.

* * *

When Draco and Daphne arrived in the hall, the feast was in full swing. There was loud chattering coming from all corners, pumpkins floating in the air. Snape saw the two of them together and raised an eyebrow very slightly at them not being with their 'assigned' partners. They ignored Snape and moved to the Slytherin table, picking up a couple of plates of food each. Giving no regard to the objections of their housemates that they were seemingly just stealing the food, they begun to make their way back to the main doors. As the pair almost arrived, they burst open to reveal Quirrell run inside with frantic haste.

"Troll in the dungeons, troll in the dungeons!" He stopped halfway to the head table. "Just thought you ought to know." He fainted forwards onto the floor, and the hall, which had gone silent during his declaration, erupted in the screams of children. Dumbledore stood, but that didn't stop Draco and Daphne noticing Snape leaving via a side room.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared, and the occupants complied quickly. "Prefects will escort the students to their houses. Slytherins will go to the library. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons." The students started filing out after their prefects, Draco and Daphne included. They were still carrying the plates when Daphne came to a realisation.

"Sophia and Hermione. They don't know." Draco grew worried, and so they started to hang back, deliberately slowing down. As the rest of the house passed them, they turned around and headed back towards the toilets, letting the plates of food fall to the floor. What they didn't notice, was a dark presence going the way of the other Slytherin students. Or the two redheaded twins sneaking along behind.

Back in the bathrooms, Sophia had finally managed to get Hermione to talk about other things other than Ron Weasley, or her surprise at Sophia carrying weaponry. Sophia, though mostly stoic as she always was, let out small bouts of amusement go through her mask as she listened to Hermione talk about all the times Ron Weasley made himself look like a prat. Sophia had also told her that Weasley would get his comeuppance for the way he had treated Hermione earlier in the day. Hermione seemed sceptical about 'punishing' Weasley against the rules.

"How are you even going to get into Gryffindor to do it at night anyway?"

"That's where you come in Hermione. You'll be opening the door for us when we do it."

"Do I have to?" Hermione asked. She was wary of being even more unpopular within her own house.

"Well the alternative is to fly up during the night on one of those school brooms, and I think we can rule out that idea for reasons that are commonly described as not wanting to die." Their flying lesson earlier that month had been horrific, with no-one willing to try out the flying anyway. The only one who did was the Longbottom boy, who had done it by accident and broken his wrist. After that, no student had wanted to go in the air at all. Before Hermione could answer, Daphne and Draco burst back into the bathroom.

"Sophia, we need to go." Draco said quickly, almost out of breath. Sophia stood.

"Why, what's happening?" The duo who had been sent to get food walked over to Sophia and Hermione.

"A troll is loose in the castle." Daphne informed them, picking up Sophia's robe from the floor.

"These troll creatures. Do they happen to be about twelve feet tall, green and brown, often carrying a club?" Draco looked at Sophia as Daphne turned around. He didn't notice the look of fear on Hermione's own face.

"How do you know that Sophia?" He asked.

"We have company." Sophia pointed to the new occupant of the bathroom. The troll was looking right at them. Sophia drew her gun.

"It won't work Sophia, trolls have magically resistant skin." Daphne said. She had heard Sophia drawing something, and despite knowing she had a gun, had assumed it was her wand.

"Move out of the way." Sophia ordered them, and all three turned to see Sophia holding the gun, aiming at the troll. As the moved behind her, the troll roared and moved towards them, raising its club. Two shots rained out, penetrating the thick skin of the troll. It roared again, this time in pain, as the bullets penetrated its chest. But it continued to move. Sophia took aim again, this time shooting at the arm that carried the club. The next shot missed as the troll raised its arm higher, the metal burying itself in the stonework. The next shot hit true, piercing into the troll's hand. It dropped its club and grabbed its own arm. It looked again at Sophia, with a look that ranged between primitive anger and fear. She shot twice more, this time at its motionless legs. It went into the knees, forcing the troll to the floor. As it tried to raise itself, the troll looked up and saw Sophia looking down at it.

"Foolish creature." Sophia said in disdain, before shooting her final round between the eyes. The head slumped to the floor, surrounded in the blood of the troll itself. Sophia turned around to the three behind her. They were looking at her in a mix of amazement and fear.

"You, you just killed it when it was defenceless." Hermione said in horror. Sophia grew an angry look and moved threateningly towards her.

"Would you rather be dead, because it can be arranged." The three were taken aback by Sophia's tone. "I just saved your lives. You all owe me them." The three looked at each other, before turning to Sophia.

"I can be happy with that." Daphne said.

"I can as well. Better than being killed by a troll." Draco merely acknowledged. Hermione took a few breaths, the others looking at her, waiting for her own response.

"I didn't need the threat. I will stand by you, whatever happens." And with that, the four solidified their relationship.

* * *

The teachers who had previously been down by the dungeons ran as fast as they could down the corridors of Hogwarts. They had been told by the Weasley twins that the troll had followed two Slytherins into the toilets. They hadn't thought to ask about why the twins hadn't been going to their common room. Their primary concern was the safety of the students. Dumbledore led the small group as they moved through Hogwarts. They had loud bangs echoing through the halls, and they picked up their pace. They went on with some regularity before they stopped completely. Becoming even more worried that they were now too late, they finally arrived outside the bathroom. It was completely quiet in the corridor, and it was with no small amount of dread that Dumbledore pushed the door open. The floor was covered in blood, and that was before he had walked in. He did not want to enter further, but that is what he needed to do. He entered the bathroom, the others staying back, and audibly sighed in relief. The other teachers filed in to see the two students they had been told about, along with two others. It was surprising for the teachers to see three Slytherins willingly associating themselves with a Gryffindor. Dumbledore looked down at them in horror.

"Which one of you killed this creature?" He asked softly, saddened that one of these children was certain to have taken a life. It was Sophia who turned to face him.

"I see no problem with stopping something that was trying to kill us. In case you hadn't realised headmaster, there wasn't exactly any way you can negotiate with it." Snape had just arrived, and quickly looked around the room, before examining the troll. As he squatted down, Sophia saw some blood bleeding down his leg. Before she could examine it further, he closed the robe up, hiding the cut.

"Headmaster, these are not spell wounds." He reached into one and pulled out a piece of metal. "This is muggle weaponry." Dumbledore nodded to Snape and stretched his hand to Sophia. Knowing she was caught, she took the weapon out of its concealed position, some of the other professors gasping, and handed it over.

"Given the circumstances, I feel that no other actions are needed tonight. I suggest you all head to your common rooms for bed. Ms Granger, professor McGonagall will escort you back."

* * *

In a mansion down south, Richard Armitage was looking over a trading report. Whilst they still had an advantage in the black markets, their legitimate weapons division was still struggling to compete. He didn't want to remove that part of the company, he had something special in mind for them. Thomas was making a few notes on the opposite side of his private office desk, when an owl tapped at the window.

"I sure hope that isn't Sophia in trouble." Thomas said. Richard made no comment opening the window. The owl landed on his office lamp, and he saw a piece of parchment. He managed to unwrap it. Reading it, he knew immediately that it was a coded message, and he started to decode it. Examining the real contents of the short note, he spoke to Thomas.

"I need you to head into the office I'm afraid. I know Kate was expecting you, but this is very important." He handed it to Thomas, who scanned it before handing it back over.

"Package 7? It's that important?" Thomas stood and grabbed his coat.

"It's probably she wants to make an impression. Plus, a second weapon comes in handy." He paused a moment. "Place the Luger in the package." Thomas nodded, and made his way out to head to London. Richard sighed, taking a lighter out of a desk drawer and burning the parchment. "Sophia, what have you gotten yourself into?"

 **A/N For any questions relating to this or any other of my works, please head to the forums, a link to which is on my profile page.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Nightmares

The trio of Slytherins met each other in the common room the day after the incident. So far, nobody had mentioned anything about the troll incident, leading them to believe that it had not yet gotten around the school. They had expected it to, even though they had been the only students in the vicinity along with Hermione. It seemed to be the nature of the school that these things got around even when nobody saw them. The surprise game when they saw the rest of the Slytherins gathered within the common room with them. Snape was at the door to the hallway.

"The headmaster sees it fit to give a speech at breakfast today. Everyone must go to the great hall, immediately." The three looked at each other worriedly before following the rest of the house out of the room.

When all the students had finally gathered in the hall, Dumbledore stood slowly. Sophia looked at Hermione with suspicion, Hermione saw this, and shrugged at Sophia, showing her own confusion at the situation. Sophia nodded at her signalling, before focusing on Dumbledore.

"Last night, a student was found with a very dangerous weapon in their possession. Whilst in this case, it saved lives during the incident, this will not be tolerated. As such, from tomorrow, all packages will be checked for dangerous articles by Mr Filch. This will be a temporary measure." Everyone started talking to each other as Dumbledore sat down and the owls started flying into the hall. As they sat down to eat, Draco's owl arrived, carrying a package that was dropped not in front of him, but Sophia. She opened a note that was stuck on the top of the package. She read it, a very small smile came onto her face before it disappeared, almost as quickly as it had appeared. She threw the note to the side on which Daphne was sitting.

"Burn it Daphne. Do it now." Sophia turned to the package and moved to place it under the table. Daphne tried to open the note. "Don't bother, you won't be able to read it. It's encoded." Daphne saw no point in challenging it, and ripped it into small pieces. Sophia looked at her.

"Fire in the common room will do the trick." She told her. Sophia put the package under her arm and left the hall. Daphne and Draco got up to follow her as she turned the corner, but saw the two Weasley twins getting up to follow her.

Sophia knew that she was being followed out of the hall. She heard whoever they were coming up behind her. She turned a corner, and stood up against it, readying her wand. As the two people turned it, they were shown her wand pointing in their faces

"So, Mr and Mr Weasley, any particular reason that you are following me?" The twins looked at her wand, before drawing their own.

"Our brother told us" One started.

"That you were bullying him badly." The other said seamlessly.

"We're stopping you."

"And you're just an ickle firstie. Not much you can do against two of us." They drew their wands together.

"Interesting conversational style. However, you've forgotten something." Sophia allowed a little smirk to grow onto her face. The twins looked at each other.

"What?" One asked incredulously.

"Slytherins don't travel alone." The twins felt two wands being held into their backs. Sophia held out her free hand. "I'll be taking those wands if you don't mind gentlemen." Not knowing who was behind them, the twins gave her their wands. "Your brother bullied our friend badly enough that she left the class in tears, and if not for my intervention, would have been killed by the troll last night." The twins looked at her in interest. "We will be doing our revenge tonight. If you want your wands back, you'll let us into your common room at 5 tomorrow morning." She looked behind the twins. "Come Draco, Daphne. We have work to do." Her two Slytherin classmates removed their wands from the backs of the Weasley twins, and walked with her back to the Slytherin common room, Draco collecting the package at Sophia's direction. The twins looked at each other.

"Did she really kill a troll?" George asked.

"No reason to lie, and the two we followed were the two she had help her."

"We need our wands though."

"And I don't think I liked the look in her eye when she said she had something planned."

* * *

Meanwhile, walking down a corridor, Draco was still carrying the package, lagging behind Sophia. Daphne was bringing up the rear.

"Where are we going? We passed the common room." Draco half whined, a sound that both girls found very amusing to listen to.

"We aren't going to the common room." Sophia said, pulling up at a potions lab. "I happen to know that this potions lab is not favoured by students. We can use this one." She pushed the door open, letting the other come in. She moved a chair up against it. She heard Draco almost slam the package on the table. Resting the taken wands on the door blocking chair, she turned to Draco. "Careful with that. It's very dangerous." He immediately took a step back from it.

"What's in it then?" He asked.

"Revenge." She bent down, pulling out the same knife that had been used just a night ago. She opened the package and placed the knife on the table. She reached in and pulled out the new gun that her father had sent her. She put it to the side, before removing two glass vials from it. One contained a clear liquid, whilst the other contained a white powder.

"What is that meant to do?" Daphne asked?

"This is Phencyclidine, a powerful hallucinogen. We will be administering it to the Weasley boy." She started mixing the two ingredients together. "It would be better if we told no-one of what this is. It's quite illegal." As it dissolved, Sophia pocketed the syringe that made up the last of the package. "After all, we don't want them figuring it out too soon."

* * *

That night, Sophia woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room, and thought that she saw a dark shadow hiding in the corner of the room. Rubbing her eyes, she looked again and saw nothing. Shrugging it off, she got herself ready, waking Daphne for what Sophia had taken to calling Operation: Antelope, for no reason other than she believed everything should have a name. Upon the two Slytherins collecting Draco and making their way towards the Gryffindor common room, they found the door wide open. They headed inside and found the two Weasley twins sitting on the sofa in the garishly decorated room.

"We did what you wanted."

"Now we want our wands back." The two spoke alternately, a way of speaking that Sophia was quickly deciding was annoying. She took the wands out of her bag and threw one over to them.

"The other one if you get Hermione down from the dorms." Sophia said. The twins looked to each other.

"We can't get up there."

"Girls only." Sophia nodded along to their explanation, then threw the other wand over.

"Daphne, go and find Hermione. The twins here are going to show us their brother's room." The twins shrugged and led Sophia and Draco to the first year boys dorm. "You are going to want to leave for plausible deniability. And if anyone asks, we were never here." The twins frowned at them.

"And what if we don't?" They asked, as Daphne and Hermione arrived.

"You'll wish that the worst I can do is what's about to happen." Sophia said menacingly, before turning to Daphne and Hermione. "Right then, let's go." She said to them, before entering the boys dorm.

Entering the dorm, they were immediately hit by the loud snoring of the boys in the room.

"Christ, are all boys this loud sleeping?" Sophia asked, and the other girls snickered very quietly. Sophia thought she heard Draco try and grumble. They creeped towards the bed where they saw the ginger hair. Sophia turned to Hermione, pulling a needle filled with the toxin they had formulated earlier out of her pocket. "This is it Hermione. Time for you to make Weasley pay for his bullying." Hermione looked semi-shocked at Sophia.

"What? I'm not doing this. Why am I doing this?" She whispered angrily to Sophia.

"Because Daphne could do it if she had too and Draco would just enjoy whatever we did to the Weasel. This is your chance to prove that you aren't just going to lie down and take Weasley's bullying." Hermione still looked unconvinced.

"And what about you?"

"I shot a bloody troll in the face, you really think I care about this imbecile? Stop stalling Hermione, do what needs to be done." Hermione took the syringe and moved over to the sleeping Weasley. They moved the covers to reveal his arm.

"What if he wakes up?" Hermione asked as she looked at Weasley.

"We suffocate him, just enough to make him unconscious. We don't want him dead yet." Hermione nodded at Daphne's explanation, and followed Sophia's point to the vein. She put the needled syringe into his arm, which surprisingly didn't wake him up, before injecting the substance that was still unknown to Hermione.

* * *

The group of four were sitting in the great hall not ten minutes after injecting Weasley with the substance. All of them were at the Slytherin table, to the chagrin of the more conservative in the house who disliked Hermione being at the table. The other tables were not very widely occupied, though the head table did have some teachers there, including Dumbledore. Most of the other students were the studious ones, along with the more dedicated Ravenclaws, when Ron Weasley ran screaming up the central aisle. The students stopped to stare as he turned to face the doors, scrambling backwards.

"Get away from me!" He screamed, throwing his wand at an invisible enemy. Dumbledore stood up, along with Madame Pomfrey. As Sophia thought they were about to get to a good bit, a red light launched itself and knocked Weasley unconscious.

"Madame Pomfrey, if you could take Mister Weasley to the hospital wing and restrain him please." Pomfrey bustled forward, levitating the now unconscious Weasley away. Sophia couldn't help a smirk spreading across her face, and didn't notice Snape's eyes focused directly on her. She leaned over to Hermione.

"So, how does it feel to get your revenge on the Weasley boy?" She asked her.

"I don't know how I feel about it. It does feel kind of good though."

"You don't need to be ashamed about liking revenge Hermione. It's not a bad thing." Sophia said, as she stood up. "Come on guys, I want to head to the library."

* * *

After a week or two, Weasley had been returned to the general school population. It was a further day or two afterwards that Sophia was called up to Dumbledore's office. She entered it to see both Dumbledore and Snape in the room.

"Ms Armitage, thank you. Lemon Drop?" He offered, and Sophia took one. "See Severus, others do like sweets it seems." She could see the roll in the eyes that Snape made at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, what seems to be the problem?" Sophia asked cordially. Just because she didn't like him much, it was no reason to be rude to the headmaster of her school. Especially as it was someone who was beyond her father's influence. For now anyway.

"Your head of house seems to believe that you may have had something to do with the unfortunate incident with Mr Weasley two weeks ago." Sophia looked down for a moment, before looking back up, an innocent look on her face.

"The only thing I would know about it sir, is what happened in the Great Hall when it happened." Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand my girl, but your head of house says that you were remarkably undisturbed by the incident."

"Weasley wasn't the nicest person to me or my friends headmaster. I don't have any sympathy for him, but I also wouldn't go as far as to hurt him back." Sophia said, sounding like a naïve child. Dumbledore nodded slowly, whilst Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Thank you my girl. You can go." Sophia left the room, and Snape paced angrily.

"I know she is lying Albus. I can just feel it." He almost shouted, but he managed to just keep control.

"Severus, I am aware of when people lie to me. But I do not believe that she herself performed the act upon the youngest Weasley." Snape looked at Albus in disbelief.

"Headmaster, the boy was poisoned by muggle means not a day after she received a package." Albus raised his hand placatingly.

"I did not say that she did not know about it. In that case I do believe you. But she herself did not carry it out, rather she gave someone the means to do so. And young Ronald has not made himself the most popular boy around here." Snape started to leave himself.

"I will prove that she did this Albus." He said in a near whisper.

"If you can Severus, then I will be most impressed. Any tracks this person made, they are all gone by now."

* * *

It was not until the middle of November that the troubles started for Sophia. It always occurred when she was sleeping. By December first, she had almost permanent bags under her eyes. Finally, Draco and Daphne caught her as she left the common room.

"Sophia, you need to speak to someone about these nightmares of yours." Daphne said concerned, though as much for herself as for her friend. Quite frequently these nightmares would lead to her leaving the room, and not always quietly.

"I'm quite alright Daphne. I'm sure it will pass."

"It's been two weeks and it hasn't gone away. Snape can handle any-" Draco was cut off by Sophia turning to him.

"I am not going to see Snape about this. He has it out for me, and the last thing I need is for him to be questioning me about this." With Draco suitably cowed for now, they headed to the library. "Now, we still need to find information about what that ridiculous Weasley is on about." About a week ago, the three had overheard the younger Weasley saying things about a Cerberus being in the castle. Hermione had said something about doing her work instead. In the shadows of the library, no one took any notice of a figure who did nothing but stare in the direction of Sophia.

* * *

The Duke hid in the shadows as his target made her way through the library, going in and around the shelves. He was delighted to see that the dark dreams he was manipulating to her were finally taking their toll on the girl. Psychological warfare was much more fun when the other party had no idea that they were being attacked. Happy that his target was becoming weaker, he decided to move away from the library. The sun shining along the doorway would sting him slightly, but his robes would protect him from the most damage. Anyone walking past him would not give him a second glance, thanks to the notice-me-not he had placed on himself when he had made his way down the castle. Casually walking away, and back up to the seventh floor, he found the place that had become integral to his plan. Walking backwards and forwards a few times, the door revealed itself, and he slipped inside.

The room that it had created for him was not very large. It had a copy of his own throne, and a small fireplace. But it was dark, and that was more than enough. Safe from the irritation of the sun, he sat down and went over the complex ritual that he would need once more. Though there was little chance of someone as powerful as him getting it wrong, he did not want to take any chances with the matter. Considering whom the girl truly was, he would most likely be hunted down. Thus, there would be little time to turn and indoctrinate the girl before they most likely attempted to kill him in the act. Luckily, his main worries were hopefully not going to cause as much trouble as he thought, whilst the other was rotting in Azkaban. He leaned back in the comfortable chair. For the Duke, life was finally going to be interesting.

* * *

For the second time that week, Sophia was heading to Dumbledore's office. When Draco, Daphne and Hermione all ganged up on her to talk to someone about these nightmares, she had been almost frogmarched to see Madam Pomphrey. However, with the penchant of seeing too many Gryffindors in there, especially the Weasel and his friends, she made off instead to see Dumbledore, given her reservations about Snape. The way up the stairs was already open when she approached, and she was welcomed at the door by an outgoing Dumbledore.

"Ah, Ms Armitage. Can I help you at all?"

"Yes sir, I need to talk to you in confidence." She said to him, and Dumbledore's face grew a grave look on his face.

"Is this not something you could talk with Professor Snape?"

"I don't think he would help me all that much sir." Sophia replied. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. come on in." He opened his office door, and Sophia went inside, the headmaster following just behind her. Sophia looked at his phoenix, looking healthy as ever. And as she sat down, it glided over to her shoulder. "Now my girl, what seems to be the problem." Taking some confidence from the phoenix on her shoulder, Sophia began.

"Sir, I've been having some terrible nightmares, and every time I awake I see someone in the corner of my room." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"And what to these dreams consist of?"

"It's mostly darkness headmaster. Occasionally I glimpse the figure who I believe I see when I wake up, but apart from that." Sophia shrugged, and a concerned look grew on Dumbledore's face.

"Yes, I have seen this once before." Dumbledore said gravely. "Ms Armitage, I believe you are being targeted by a dark creature that has found its way into the castle."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Kidnapping

Dumbledore had called Severus to his office not two hours after Sophia had left. As he entered, Severus knew that something was not sitting right with the wizened headmaster.

"Headmaster, what appears to be the problem?" He asked, as he sat in the seat.

"There is a dark creature within the walls Severus. And it is targeting Ms Armitage." Severus was about to scoff, when he realised that not only was Albus serious, but he was serious enough about it to have not offered a sweet to him.

"What creature are we talking about?" Severus questioned.

"I believe it is one of the true vampires." Severus couldn't help the shiver that went down his own back at the mention of them.

"You are the only person in Britain who has faced one and lived Albus. We cannot truly defend her if this is true."

"I'm not the only one Severus, but the old professional squads that dealt with them are missing."

"What do you plan to do about it Albus?"

"I'm setting up wards specifically for the room of Ms Armitage and Ms Greengrass. I'll link these to our chambers, to alert us immediately should anyone enter the room. I'm also scheduling extra patrols around the dungeons for the teachers. If she is being targeted, we'll need all the warning we can get."

* * *

All of the measures seemed to be unneeded. There was no attack as Dumbledore feared going into the last week of term. Though nights for Sophia hadn't gotten any better, the dreamless sleep was at the least stopping her from waking up after spending hours trying to sleep. It was the day before they were due to head back on the express. Sophia and Daphne were packing after the feast.

"So, what are you doing over Christmas?" Daphne asked Sophia.

"We're going to Switzerland. It's going to be nice hopefully."

"Why Switzerland?"

"I can skate, George can ski, and father holds his yearly meeting in the chalet. It also has the advantage of being quiet and out of the way, something lacking here." Daphne gave a soft laugh, knowing that Sophia was annoyed about the loudness of the Gryffindors. As they finished and got ready for bed, Sophia drank her last safe portion of dreamless sleep, before bunkering down in her last night of the term at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was around midnight when the Duke begun to make his way towards the Slytherin Common room. Although he had not yet found a safe way around the new wards that had been put up, he no longer had the time to work around it. It had to be tonight that he took the girl. He snuck around the halls, seeing few teachers around, before entering the Slytherin common room with the password that he had overheard from some older kids returning late earlier in the week. The common room was pitch black, the perfect amount of lighting for him to move in. He made his way to the door of his target, dodging the primitive and easily countered spells stopping males from accessing the female dorms. He stood outside it, feeling the power of the wards Dumbledore had placed. He opened the door, and stepped in.

It was unfortunate for him that Sophia still had to fall asleep. Although the potion induced drowsiness, his actions previously had caused her to remain restless at night, leading to that particular effect of the potion to be somewhat less effective. Sophia looked at him, and he stared straight back at her.

"Why hello there." Sophia said, seemingly cordial. Before the Duke had the chance to reply, she pulled her gun from beneath her pillow and shot three bullets into him. The sound woke up Daphne with a jump, before she reached over to her bedside table and cast a lumos spell. The two watched stunned as the bullet wounds sealed themselves.

"That, was a mistake, darling Sophia. One that will cost you dearly."

* * *

Snape's quarters were a hive of activity. The other three heads of houses were already there as Dumbledore arrived.

"Severus, we need to move quickly." Albus said, leaving no time for the others to respond as the took Snape's emergency door to the common room, many students were already gathered in confusion in the common room, both boys and girls.

"Silence!" Dumbledore boomed. The students quietened down and faced him.

"Everyone must stay calm. Professors Snape, Flitwick, and I are heading up the stairs now. The rest of you will be guided away by Professor McGonagall, whilst Professor Sprout will go and retrieve your heavier sleeping friends." Almost immediately, Sprout headed up the boys dormitory, and McGonagall struggled to maintain control of the Slytherins. Snape noticed Draco looking up the stairs to the girls dorms anxiously. Snape, Dumbledore, and Flitwick went up these steps and moved to outside the door. They burst the door open, just in time to see Daphne Greengrass go flying into the wall beside them. Sophia was backed up to the window, gun still aimed at the figure, who stilled as he felt the three enter.

"Professors, I am surprised to see you here so early. I will cut my entertainment short." He turned away from Daphne, who was drifting into unconsciousness. The three professors had their wands drawn and were about to shoot their spells when Sophia fired again. Screams were heard from the common room down the stairs. The bullet made its way into the figure's head. He reached up, and pulled out the bullet, before flicking it away.

"Oh, I do like someone with some spirit." He said mockingly. Then he moved like lightning, appearing almost instantly in front of Sophia, ripping away the gun and crushing it in his hand. He dropped the twisted metal on the floor. The figure lifted Sophia to his eye level.

"Now then, take a little nap while I deal with your teachers." Snape and Dumbledore watched as Sophia's eyes started to fall shut at the figure's demand. They dared not cast any spell whilst he held her. He turned back, holding Sophia bridal style as he smirked over at the teachers.

"Children are so easy to control. You have lost Dumbledore. She is mine now. And on Christmas Day, she will be mine forever." He laughed at them, before turning and jumping with strength through the enchanted window. The black lake started to poor into the room, and it took half a minute for Dumbledore to fix the window. By the time he had though, the Duke had already left the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

When the Duke finally arrived at his hidden lair, Sophia was still unconscious in his arms. He strolled through with a purpose, coming to an ancient stone bed with nordic runes around its protruding edges. He laid the unconscious girl on it, before casting a spell upon her, waking her up. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. The Duke let out a short, evil chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would awaken." Sophia struggled on the hard surface.

"Let me go fool, and maybe I'll kill you quickly." She tried to threaten. The Duke simply looked down at her.

"You are in no position to threaten me little girl. And if you threaten me again, I will not be kind during the rest of this process." He leaned over her face as she sneered in disgust at him.

"What process?"

"Why, you becoming my consort of course." At her horrified face, he continued. "You will become mine. I will turn you. Don't worry, you will age for some time. Can't go around with an eleven-year-old consort can I. Before I do though, I'm going to make sure you are ready for the role." The runes on the stone slab glowed an eerie green as the Duke stared down at Sophia. A scream released itself from her lips as she began to thrash violently on the ancient stone. The screaming stopped as suddenly as it had started. The glow shimmered away as the Duke moved Sophia's body to sit her up on the slab.

"So, my dear, are you ready to learn about our kind?" The Duke asked, the curiousness in his time tempered by his sinister air. Sophia looked up at the Duke, with a look in her eyes that had not been present before.

"Yes, my Lord, I am ready to learn." The Duke took her hand and led her deeper into the catacombs, Sophia smiling eagerly all the way.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office, the aged headmaster was holding his head in his hands amidst the cacophony that was the argument between the heads. The rest of the Slytherin's had been moved in the great hall for the night, with most of the younger years too shaken by the nights events to return to their own dormitories. Eventually, even the venerable wizard could take no more of what was happening in his office.

"Silence!" He roared out. The heads of houses stopped simply because of the shock that Dumbledore had lost his temper. "You are all trying to find someone to blame for our own failures. And now because of our failures, a young girl is now in grave danger." The four people in the office waited for Dumbledore's explanation to come forth from him. "The person who took young Ms Armitage is known only as the Duke. He and his vampires terrorised Britain and the UK for centuries, including during the war against Voldemort."

"Then why did we never hear about him?" McGonagall interrupted.

"Why else Minerva, it was covered up of course." Snape said in his typical deadpan, as if explaining it to a first year. McGonagall looked furious at Snape's tone being directed towards her.

"Severus is quite right Minerva. It was decided by the ministry that the people did not need to know about the vampires attacking at the same time as Voldemort and his death eaters. The attacks were then blamed on death eaters whilst a ministry task force wiped them out. Or so it seemed." Dumbledore let out a sigh. "Regardless, we can do nothing more tonight. In the morning I will contact Amelia Bones from the DMLE. Severus I want you to go pick up Mr Armitage first thing tomorrow morning. Explaining this situation will take delicacy, so please don't mention any details to him whilst you are picking him up. Minerva, take a look at how we can improve the safety wards around the castle. I'm not happy with the Duke being able to come in and out as easily as he was. Filius, Pomona, I want both of you to ride the Hogwarts Express back with the children. I will take no chances until he is dealt with, and that includes with the children."

* * *

The next morning, Richard Armitage was waiting for his son outside of his large abode in the countryside. His plans for the next few weeks were simply to go on holiday with his children, relaxing in the chalet in Switzerland. The only break in that was the meeting he held every Christmas. But as he continued to wait under the overcast sky that was already threatening to turn to rain he noticed a dark clad figure making his way towards them. Thomas stepped out of the car that was waiting just off to Richard's left hand side.

"How did he get inside the gates?" Thomas asked.

"No idea. But I think we need to increase the number of guards on them. And I'll be talking to the current ones later. Until then though, I will see what he wants. Be ready if it goes south." Richard said, walking towards the figure.

"Mr Armitage. I need you to come with me immediately." The man informed him as Richard arrived.

"And why should I be going with you for any reason?"

"My name is Severus Snape and I'm your daughter's head of house at Hogwarts. She's in danger and I need to take you to the headmaster immediately." Severus handed over a strange object that Richard had never seen before, but his mind was merely that he had mentioned his daughter in danger. The fact that he had mentioned the school merely confirmed his legitimacy. Richard took the object and turned around.

"Thomas, take George straight to the chalet. Do not stop for anything." Thomas nodded at Richard, and immediately headed inside. Richard turned to Severus. "So how does this work?" Severus grasped the object with Richard.

"Dairy Milk." And with that phrase, the two disappeared from Wiltshire.

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express, Daphne and Draco were sitting sombrely in a carriage. Whilst Draco hadn't been in the room at the time, Daphne still hadn't gotten over what had happened just the previous night, and did not say a word to anyone on her way to the train. Draco was sitting opposite, and he had been just as quiet as she had been. At least, until Hermione decided to come inside.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing for Christmas? Where's Sophia?" The questions just bombarded out of Hermione's mouth, and she seemed perturbed at the lack of response from either of her two Slytherin friends. Hermione chose to sit beside Daphne. "You didn't have an argument, did you?" Hermione asked, and she would have continued had Daphne not decided to get up and leave the carriage.

"Now you've done it Hermione." Draco told her angrily.

"I don't understand what I've done. Where is Sophia anyway?" Draco looked at Hermione oddly.

"You don't know yet?" Draco asked her, and upon her shaking head he scowled slightly. "Of course they wouldn't tell anyone." Draco leaned closer to Hermione and began to whisper conspiratorially. "Sophia was kidnapped last night. Maybe Daph can give you more details, but she was taken from their dorm last night. Slytherin spent the night in the Great Hall."

"Does anyone know anything about it?" Hermione asked him in the same low whisper.

"I doubt it. I just hope they get her back safely before anything happens. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and find Daphne. She's taking it quite badly."

* * *

Back in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, the esteemed headmaster was already having answers demanded by two very angry people. One was the head of the DMLE, who was insisting that she should have been brought in as soon as it had become an issue. The other was a very upset parent who had very nearly lost his temper at the old man more times than he could count. Severus Snape was the only head of house present, but he had wisely stayed out of the main conversations as much as he could.

"Headmaster, I cannot state how much you messed up these so-called protections around the girl." Amelia Bones stated calmly. Richard Armitage on the other hand had no problem in making his displeasure known.

"I would agree with that, only adding fucking royally!"

"Please, please. We can discuss how we could have improved things after we have Ms Armitage back in safe hands." Dumbledore said, somehow keeping his calm at the tirade being launched at him.

"I'd hardly call your school safe hands." Richard said, before finally sitting down.

"So, if this Duke person is the man behind it, what do you propose headmaster?" Amelia inquired.

"The old vampire hunting squad, can you re-mobilise it Amelia?"

"That would be difficult. Three quarters of the squad died in the last war. That leaves three alive." Richard interrupted Amelia before she could finish.

"But what about the other three?" Amelia gave Richard a sympathetic look.

"Two are in a vegetative state, and the other is in prison." She turned back to Dumbledore. "They will be of no use to us."

"You don't mean the Longbottoms were part of the group?" Dumbledore asked her, astounded that members of the Order had been part of it without telling him. The DMLE head gave a wry smile.

"Apparently there were things that even you didn't know about the war Albus. Regardless, the squad is gone. The best thing is to have a quick infiltration of wherever he happens to be, and steal her back."

"What about the one in prison, can't we use them?" Richard asked the question. It was at this point that Snape reminded everyone of his presence.

"I'm sure that anyone would rather fight a vampire than stay in Azkaban." He said snidely.

"Regardless, I wouldn't trust him. The traitor stays where he is." As Amelia said it, Albus widened his eyes.

"Amelia, you don't mean that the last member was-" Amelia cut in.

"Yes Dumbledore. The leader of the group was Sirius Black."


End file.
